The Digimon Adventure 01
by DruidMaelgwyn
Summary: My take on the Digimon adventure with completely original characters, story plot and evolutions. The title was only fitting because... well, it is an adventure!
1. Portal of Mystery Part I

I wrote this a while ago … yikes, make that a WHILE ago, as my first FanFiction. ^^=

Yey, so if the writing's a bit off that's why. 

Please R&R if you so choose.

=====

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #01

Portal Of Mystery ... Part 1

The room was dark, and the only light emanated from a round glass ball, which was being held by a rather unpleasant clawed hand. To say held though would be incorrect. The bauble was actually floating above the Mega Digimon's claws. From within the sphere, a voice came, and a bright light shone forth. The two Digimon were obviously engaging in some sort of conversation. 

The voice from the bauble said, "Kurayamimon you cannot do this, or you shall be exiled from the counsel! Your absence will upset the entire balance of our world, as well as Eeaarth's. You know that, don't you." This last statement was more of a statement rather than a question. 

"I know all that I need to. Hikarimon, you old fool." And with that he crushed the bauble with his mighty hand, severing their feeble connection. With that he grinned, showing many long sharp teeth, his evil chucle resonating throught the hall. 

======

It was a hot and rather unpleasant day as our story begins. Sitting by a pond, sprawled out on the hot, springy turf underneath the shade of a large tree, were three young girls, and two boys. 

The first girl, Mel, had short brown hair with a white T-shirt on, a blue vest, black jeans with short red stripes running down the sides, rather large brown boots, and a brown leather bag hanging from her belt. Her gray eyes looked around the landscape lazily, as if searching for something to do. 

The oldest girl, Lexxy, had short sandy hair, and long bangs that gracefully swept down the side of her face. She was wearing a light pink tank-top that had a red sparkly daisy in the middle, and a pair of baggy blue jeans and white Nike shoes. She had brilliant blue eyes, and despite the heat, she seemed alert and energized. 

The last girl, Rosie, had tanned skin and long, black hair. She was wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and a gray bandanna rolled up and wrapped around her head. Her eyes were a deep brown, and she was busily watching the birds in the tree above them. 

The boy sitting next to Mel was her brother Michael, slightly older, wearing a similar outfit except he lacked the vest and bag, he wore a black leather jacket and black leather boots, and his brown hair was spiked up and back. His eyes were the same as his sister's. 

The next boy, Caleb, Mel's cousin was asleep on the grass in a plain light blue T-shirt, and blue jeans with brown boots. Had he been awake, his yellow green eyes would have been visible. 

The last boy, Mark, must have been under seven years old, and was busily watching some ants. He had a dirty pair of jeans on which were a size too large for him, held up only by a brown belt and his green shirt tucked in, followed by once-blue sneakers. His hair was the same color as Caleb's, and he had the same green-yellow eyes, for he was his brother.

The first to break to silence was Mel with a long and drawn out exclamation of the heat. "H-o-T." she moaned, carefully pronouncing each letter, and delicately placing the 'T' at the end. 

Added to this was a mumbling sound, coming from a peacefully sleeping Caleb, leaning against the tree. 

Then Michael answered back, "I know. It's just too hot to do anything about this darned heat." This brought about a quiet chuckle from most everyone from the group. 

"And it isn't much better inside after the AC died," said Lexxy, reminding them of their situation. After she said 'died,' she made a _puth_ sound as to indicate the dying of the AC, and gave the thumbs-down sign. 

"We could go swimming ... " Rosie suggested, but second thought this. Before she could correct her self, Mel did.

"And be eaten alive by whatever is in there, no thank you. I'd rather roast. Quite literally I might add."

"Ugh. Or be steamed as our case may be," said Michael, adding his two cents of thought. 

All were obviously bored, for they had been sitting there for hours, with nothing to do, nor the energy to do it. Suddenly the sky went dark and the air noticeably cooled off. All sat up and looked around, even Caleb who had been awakened for some reason, the whole group feeling a sudden energy in the air. No one spoke, and the was a long silence. 

"Do you feel ... " said Michael, looking around, as if expecting something to happen. He didn't even have to finish this question.

From the rest of the group came confirmations of, "Uh huh," as they sat up and wildly looked around, looking for something, anything. Their attention was soon drawn to the sun which was being eclipsed by a round dark object. 

"Look! A Solar Eclipse!" Exclaimed Lexxy, pointing at the sun. "But ... that's impossible, there isn't one scheduled for today, not here any way ... " her voice trailing off in amazement. 

"Auras!" said Michael, for indeed auras were burning brightly in the sky. "But ... weird."

The object was fully in place now, and it suddenly, began to glow a blue color, getting brighter and lighter all the time. White-hot branches of lightning reached out of the orb and one was heading straight for the group. 

In the tense silence, Mel mumbled in awe, "Well I know why I'm afraid of the lightning ... " referring to the song 'Psychobabble.' She then continued, this time with panic in her voice. " ... This time it really is trying to reach us!" Then, realizing the danger they were in, she screamed out "RUN!" And the group scattered. But this did not stop the lightning-like formations, it branched out and hit each of the group members, freezing them in their stride. There was a bright flash of light, and they were gone, leaving only the scent of Ozone.

__

"I feel as if I am screaming, but not a sound is heard. Hm, I will have to write that down later, If I live till later ..." thought Caleb as he closed his eyes in fear. 

All of the children were being pushed and pulled head over heels into an unknown vortex, their eyes dazzled with colors they never knew existed, the spinning and turning made them oblivious that small objects had been forming slowly in their hands, like a pearl does in a oyster's shell. 

Then all went black.

======

A while later, Mel awoke, not knowing if she were dead, alive or somewhere in-between. Her whole body felt numb, as if she had been electrified, or sleeping for a very long time. She did not come fully into consciousness, it was almost as if she was entering a dream, slowly and little by little she became more and more aware of her surroundings. She opened and closed her hands testing if they were still working. Her left hand was holding something smooth and firm. 

__

"What is this?" she wondered, and held the strange shaped object to her face. It was white and turquoise, about the size of her fist. In the middle of it was a screen, rimmed with a turquoise ring, which was rippling an array of colors that were almost hypnotizing. On the left of the screen were six lights, the bottom two glowing turquoise. On the right side was a triangle which was pointing down toward four buttons beneath the screen. It too was glowing turquoise. It's last feature was an antenna sticking out the top right corner. 

__

"What IS this?" she thought again. _"It sure is pretty, and my favorite colors too. Where am I? And what did I fall through?"_ Her thoughts were clear and almost audible to the outside world. This brought her to a higher state of consciousness. Then she spoke aloud and closed her eyes again, her voice cracking and weak. "Shoot, I sure don't know a lot."

"That's for sure!" said a cheery voice.

Her eyes snapped open, and she struggle to get up but was again weighed down by something ... more.

In a startled voice, she said, "Who's there?" As she looked down on the little thing on her chest, which stared back at her. 

"Hi! I'm Pugimon! I'm your Digital counterpart! Welcome to the Digital World!" the thing said. 

At this she was shocked into full consciousness and adrenaline surged into her blood stream. All she could do was gape at the small round creature sitting on her torso, and try to decide if it was dangerous. She finally managed to stutter a few questions. "Aaa ... aaa ... who ... ? Who are you? Where ... ? Some one wake me up! I have to be dreaming!"

"Nope! You are not dreaming! You're in the Digital World! Isn't that wonderful? Huh? Well? Isn't it?"

Mel quickly stood up and started wildly looking around. Instead of her friends, all she saw were strange plants of almost every color. She then focused her attention back on the bouncing ball of joy now in her lap. She was a kind of cute bouncing ball of energy ... she was a light teal color and had long rumpled ears, a small horn on the top of her head, a small white diamond shape on her forehead, and two small wings with three white feathers in each. Mel quickly came out of her short revere, and asked another question. 

"Uh ... What d-did you say your name is?" she said, carefully turning the words over in her mouth. Her head was still swimming from the fall, and felt as if she would soon find herself lying on her back again.

"He he he ... Pugimon! I'm your Digital counterpart! Your companion! I'm a Digimon! And you are a human girl!" she exclaimed happily. The longer she talked, the happier she became and the more she wiggled around in Mel's hands. 

"A ... a Digimon? What is that?" She began to feel queasy, so she sat down rather roughly on the forest floor.

"Wow, you humans sure don't know much! Digimon is short for Digital Monster! We live in the Digital World!" The little Digimon was bouncing around on the ground and flapping her short wings. She flipped over a few times and continued to giggle. 

"Digital ... World?" said Mel, bewildered at the thought. _"Am I really in another world?"_

======

Michael found himself in a similar condition as his sister, sprawled out on his back in tall grass. He found a similar device in his hand, except it was blue and white. He puzzled over this strange device, and as he did, a shadow passed over head blocking out the sun for a second. His attention was drawn from the device to the small bouncing creature to his right. No, left. No, right again. The creature wouldn't stop moving around. Michael sat up, and looked in awe at the small creature now bouncing in front of him at his feet. The little creature was a light blue color, with long thin ears, three large scales on his forehead, little pointy teeth sticking out of his mouth, and big cerulean eyes with blue markings behind them. 

"Uh ... who are you?" Michael inquired of the head. After thinking for a split second, he asked, "Or should I say, what are you?"

"I'm Dropamon! I'm your Digimon partner! I'm the one who will protect you, and defend you, or keep you from getting hurt! I'm a Digimon short for Digital Monster, I'm your friend!" he said excitedly, almost singing each word. 

"Uh, I guess that's cool. Do you have any idea where I am ... or where we are?" inquired Michael, his voice shaking a little. 

"Ummm, HERE!" the little creature yelled, and at this he began giggling uncontrollably, obviously pleased with the stupid joke he had just made. 

__

"Yeah but, where is here?" Michael continued to wonder.

======

"Whoa!" Said Mark, sitting up quickly. "What a weird dream I had! Where am I? Caleb? Anyone?" He stood up frantically looking around for a sign of any human life. "Is any one here?" he asked again quietly, sitting down and hugging his arms into his chest, as his eyes began to fill with tears. The forest seemed awful scary to him, even though it was well lit and the floor was carpeted by a soft moss. Then he noticed he was holding something. "Huh? Wow! Orange!" he exclaimed, forgetting his fears. "It's so cool! What do all these buttons do ... ?" he asked to himself, pushing buttons on the Digivice at random. He soon grew bored with the toy, and standing up, he put it into his pocket, and proceeded to look around. 

"Bonzai! Look out below!" yelled a voice from behind him. 

"Aaaa! Don't hurt me" screamed Mark falling onto the mossy floor. The tiny creature that yelled impacted on the ground in front of him, making a small brown crater. "Who are you?" asked Mark. The little creature crawled out of the hole. 

"I'm Kuzumon! And your Digimon friend." he said bowing low. He was only about two feet tall, with short legs, red wings for arms with three fingers at their middle, a wedge shaped head with clear blue eyes, brilliant yellow and orange hair, two small white horn buds, long blue ears, a blue body with a lighter blue underside, a long tail, tipped with the same spiky long fuzz. Despite his size, there was an air of nobility about him, and he seemed ancient, though he was obviously young. 

"Wow. You are so cool! But, uh, what's a Digimon?" asked Mark.

"I'm glad you asked." said Kuzumon.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Portal of Mystery Part II

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #02

Portal Of Mystery ... Part 2

Lexxy slowly slipped into conciseness and found herself laying in a shallow puddle of water, that was almost comfortably warm. Nevertheless, it was still water. Wet, dirty, muddy water. 

"Yuck, this is so gross!" she said as she sat up. 

"Water? Gross? Water is wonderful! How could you say such things?" said a gentle voice. 

"Um, yeah, sometimes ... who's there? Who said that?" said Lexxy. She looked down at a small creature with a red gem on her forehead, long ears tipped with red, brown sandy fur, small fins in the place of hands, and a short green-blue tail with a light blue fin between her fir and the tail. 

"Me! DemiNomon! I'm your Digimon Partner!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! You are sooo cute! DemiNomon huh? What type of animal are you?" Lexxy asked the excitable little creature as she picked her up. 

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm not an animal! Weren't you listening? I'm a Digimon! And you are my partner because you have a ... hey, where's your Digivice?" she inquired. 

"What's a Digivice?"

"Oh no! Unless there's been a terrible mistake, or you're not my partner!" she began to get very worried. This girl looked so nice for a human, but she couldn't believe she wasn't her partner. "Maybe it floated away in the water! We MUST find it!" As she said this she began to hop around, searching through the mud and reeds.

"I'll help! What does it look like this, Digivice?" Lexxy asked DemiNomon.

"I don't know, all I know is it's small, white and VERY important."

"Great. I'm looking for something that I don't even know what it looks like." Lexxy muttered under her breath. 

======

Rosie awoke in a field of flowers, and found herself holding a strange black and white device. She sat up and looked at the beautiful flowers around her. 

"What a wonderful place" she said dreamily. The sun was dancing on her black shiny hair, and a gentle breeze blew around her.

"It ain't that great." said a voice somewhere behind her. "I hate flowers. And the light. They are so ... bla."

Rosie began looking around for the source of the voice. She finally looked down at a brown, black and white ball of fuzz staring up at her. "Did you say that?" The ball of fuzz became annoyed. 

"Oh of course I said that! I don't hear the flowers talking!" she yelled obviously annoyed. "Let's go someplace dark, and nice."

"Uh, OK ... I guess. What is your name?" Rosie inquired the ball.

"I'm Myokimon. And don't say my name is cute! I'm your Digital partner, and I'll protect you, and bla bla bla bla ... Now can we go?" 

"I guess ... " Rosie said, standing up. 

Myokimon started to bounce away, and paused, waiting. "Well? Are you coming or not?" Rosie was standing, but not following. "Weeeell?" Myokimon was growing impatient. 

"Uh, Myokimon? You don't like me much, do you? You can leave me if you don't like me much. I wouldn't want to made you feel burdened." Rosie said quietly while looking down at her feet

Myokimon turned around, and felt the slightest of pangs of remorse for being so harsh on this seemingly nice girl. But she wasn't happy that she was being weighed down by a human partner, _"But Kurayamimon had said if I ... Oh what am I saying? Humans are so ... but He will be mad if I don't ... Aw! I hate this!"_ she finally said, "Oh, um, I do like you! I, uh, am just bad at meeting new people." she lied. She was just bad at meeting all people. Period. 

"Oh, I see," she said, feeling a little better. "Where are we going?" 

__

"We're not going any where. It's where I'm going that's important." she thought. "Over here! Along this path."

"OK Myokimon, but we should try to find my friends, I can't wait until they meet you!"

__

"I can ... "

======

Caleb was lying on something hard. Something black and hard. And UNCOMFORTABLE! He sat up stiffly and rubbed his head and shoulders. Well, he tried to but found his left hand closed tightly around a small green and white device. Surrounding him were large volcanic rocks and off in the distance he could see the glow of a lava flow. 

__

"Hm, well I didn't die and that's good. And I wonder what this is. Green, my favorite color. I'll just clip this onto my belt, just in case I need it. It could be important." he thought. Then, as a second thought, he took it off his belt and began to study it, pressing buttons at random, seeing what they did. One brought up a map with different colored dots on it, another had a sort-of compass, and many other strange screens. _"Very odd. Very odd indeed."_

"Hi! What's your name? I'm Esmon! Your Digimon partner! Hey ... what'cha doing with the Digivice?" the little creature asked. He looked like a yellow blob with red stripes and a short white horn on his head. 

__

"Oh, so that's what this thing is called." Caleb thought. "Just finding out what it can do. So, it is important?" 

"Oh yes!" Esmon replied. "It's very important! I, uh, just don't know what it does exactly, its just really important."

"Hmm ... very peculiar. I will keep it safe then." Seeing the look of relief on the Digimon's face made him feel relieved too. "And I will keep you safe as well." He said picking the Digimon up. "So what else can you tell me about yourself and this place?"

To Be Continued ... 


	3. Road To Somewhere

The discovery of how the Digivices work… and the story is off like a herd of turtles!

As always, R&R is appreciated.

~ Druid Mælgwyn ^^=

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #03

Road To ... Somewhere

Mel was walking through the forest with Pugimon under one arm, her Digivice in the other.

"So this is a Digivice?" she asked holding up the small device.

"Yep! That's what I said! A Digivice! It's super important!" said Pugimon from underneath Mel's arm. "Can you put me down? I'm getting kind'a hot."

"Oh yeah, sorry." said Mel, placing Pugimon on the ground. "I wonder what these buttons do ... ?" she mumbled under her breath. As she pushed the buttons, a screen with a map on it showed five colored dots on it. "Curious ... " she said quietly. She aligned a cross-hair on the green dot in a black area, and it zoomed in on it. She could see what looked like volcanoes. "Very curious ... " She zoomed in further and saw a boy's shoes and a yellow creature bouncing in front of him on the black turf. "But ... It can't be!"

======

"Hey, the Digivice is beeping." said Caleb un-clipping his from his belt. When he looked on the screen he nearly fell over. There was Mel looking back at him, gaping as she saw his face looking back. "Uh ... Mel?" he asked the Digivice, not fully expecting her to answer. 

"Caleb?" she asked back. "Is that you? Can you really hear me?"

"Mel! It's really you, and you're alive!? Where are you?!" Caleb shouted, thrilled to be talking to his cousin again. 

"I'm in a forest somewhere. Where are you?" asked Mel.

"Near a lot of volcanoes. It's really hot. How were you able to get this thing to work?" said Caleb. 

"The Digivice has a map that shows where everyone is. Your Digivice is green, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"The map shows a different colored dot for the color of everyone's Digivice. Mine is turquoise. I'm going to try to contact everyone else and agree on a meeting place, we have to get back together."

"All right, I'm going to keep walking. If you don't call back, I'll call you. Your turquoise, right?"

"Right. Talk to you later." And with that, she severed the connection. 

"Wow Esmon, did you know it could do that?" Asked Caleb.

"Nope." said Esmon. "That was cool! Who was that?"

"My cousin Mel, I can't wait until you meet her!"

__

"What's a cousin? It must be a human thing." thought Esmon. "Sure! She seems nice enough."

======

"Wow, that was unbelievable! Thank the Digivice!" yelled Mel. "Oh, I have to contact everyone else."

"Who was that Mel?" asked Pugimon.

"My cousin Caleb. He's really smart. I'll bet he will know what to do!" said Mel.

__

"What's a cousin? It must be a human term." thought Pugimon.

======

"What's this? My Digivice is beeping." said Michael. "Mel?! I don't believe this! How did you ... ?"

"No time to chat bro, we all have to meet at the big mountain. It's due west of you. You can access the map function of your Digivice by pressing the farthest left arrow button. When you get there wait. Don't climb it or circle around it. Just wait OK? If you need to talk to me, access the map and zoom in on the turquoise dot. That's me."

"Yeah, I got ya sis. I'm blue ... I think." said Michael. "That's the color ... " 

"I'm sorry, but I have to call everyone else, I'll talk to you later, By!" she said hurriedly, and closed the call. 

"Oh well that was strange. And good." said Michael. "I'll call her back later."

======

"Oh DemiNomon, I can't find it any where! It must have gotten stuck somewhere in the reeds." said Lexxy looking at the great expanse of water weeds. "Maybe I'm really not your partner, maybe your partner is someone else." Lexxy wailed miserably. 

She was covered in mud, and was wet all over. She sat down in the shallow water and hugged her legs into her chest and started to cry. DemiNomon wobbled over to the girl and tried to comfort her. Nearby a Digivice with yellow and white markings was beeping. A girl voice was saying "Hello? Hello! Is any one there? Hello?"

======

"Well I was able to contact everyone here." Mel said to Pugimon. "Except Lexxy. I hope she's OK. Maybe she never made it here in the first place. But she was with us when that lightning wave hit."

"That's a shame. I wonder who has that nice yellow Digivice." Said Pugimon while doing back-flips. 

"Lets go and see!" said Pugimon and Mel simultaneously. "Oh, oops! What did you say? Ha ha ha ha ... "

"Ok, " said Mel after she and Pugimon had finally stopped laughing. "I have the turquoise Digivice, Michael's is blue, Rosie's is black, Mark's is orange, and Caleb's is green. Then there is the unknown yellow one. I still think it is Lexxy. I can't help but worry about her, and her Digimon if she met her's yet." She pondered for a moment and finally said, "I think you're right. I'll contact the others, we're going towards the yellow Digivice."

"All right! A real adventure!" said Pugimon, bouncing with glee. 

__

"What, like this isn't" thought Mel as she ran after her friend. 

======

"Hey Myokimon? Do you know where we're going?" asked Rosie to her partner. 

__

"Er ... stupid human. Kurayamimon didn't tell me that these creatures were so simple of mind. She doesn't even know ... " thought Myokimon.

"Myokimon?"

"Into the forest, isn't it a bit obvious? And why don't you use the map in your Digivice that your friend told you to use?" snapped Myokimon at her partner. 

"Oh." Said Rosie. It was obvious that Myokimon didn't like her much. "Sorry, I forgot." 

__

"Duh ... When I see Kurayamimon again I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" thought Myokimon. 

As they entered the forest, it grew increasingly dark. 

"Uh, Myokimon, are you sure we have to go through this forest to get to the mountain?" asked Rosie looking cautiously around. "I mean, I don't want us to get hurt by anything in the dark."

"Look, if that's what that friend of yours said, then this is where we go. Are you afraid of the dark?" she said grinning a little, as an impish light flashed across her eyes.

"No." Rosie said, closing her eyes tight and her voice rising to a high pitch like most people do when they're scared. "I'm afraid of what's _in_ the dark." 

======

"DemiNomon?" said Lexxy weakly. "You should try to find your partner before he or she gets lost or worried. I must have been transported here by mistake." her face was red and blotchy from crying too much. 

"But Lexxy!" protested DemiNomon, "I can't leave you alone here ... alone! And besides, why would I be here and you here at the same time! It doesn't make any sense, unless there has been a horrible mistake. I'm not leaving you!" As an after thought she added, "Ever!"

Lexxy was astonished at this speech made by a creature no bigger than her head. "OK, if you really feel that way."

"Of course I do!" said DemiNomon gleefully. "Now let's go!" she said as she hopped/swam to shore.

To Be Continued ... 


	4. Nomon Is An Island

Thankies for reviews!

=====

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #04

Nomon Is An Island

Lexxy was walking, while carrying DemiNomon, down a sandy path nearest the water. Every now and then Lexxy would turn her head and look toward the water, as if expecting something to appear.

"Lexxy?" 

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep looking at the water like that?" asked DemiNomon. 

"I don't know. It's as if I feel something or someone out there that we have accidentally left behind." 

"Do you want to go back? Because we can. If you want to." stated the Digimon.

"Yeah, we're not in any hurry to get anywhere, so lets go." said Lexxy as she took off her shoes, rolled up her pants, and stepped into the water. "Ugh, mud again."

DemiNomon sped ahead jumping out of the water now and then. "So what or who do you think we left behind?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's the Digivice." she paused realizing just how ridiculous this sounded. "No I'm sorry, that's absurd."

"Maybe not. Perhaps if you closed your eyes and concentrated really hard, you could FEEL your way to the Digivice! Try it!" encouraged DemiNomon.

"Oh, OK." agreed Lexxy. "I'll give it a shot." So she closed her eyes and began walking in the direction that felt the most comforting. She fell into an almost trance, almost being able to see the Digivice, bright and welcoming, like the sun at dawn. She continued toward this warm and comforting feeling, until the shrill cry of DemiNomon broke her concentration.

"LEXXY! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" screamed DemiNomon. "GIZAMON! RUN!"

"What's a Gizaaaa!" she stopped mid-sentence as a heavy, wet Digimon hit her full in the back, knocking her head first into the mud. Seven others surrounded her and prepared to launch an attack. "What the heck!? DemiNomon!"

"I'm coming Lexxy! I'm coming!" DemiNomon screamed. "Water spout!" she yelled, and a jet of water came out of her mouth. This only angered the Gizamon, who turned to attack DemiNomon first. "I'm running Lexxy! I'm running!" she yelled wildly trying to escape her attackers.

"Hey you! Yeah you, uglies! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" said Lexxy standing up wielding a reed. The Gizamon turned on her, four going after DemiNomon, and the rest after Lexxy. "Uh-oh. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea ... !" she said as she ran and dropped the reed into the water. 

Cornered against a rock, she then turned on the group and let out a long yell as she kicked one of the Gizamon on the chin, causing it exploded into data. Lexxy covered her mouth, and stared wide eyed at the disappearing cloud of data. She had no time, though, for thinking, as the other three greedily absorbed their comrade's data, leaving themselves vulnerable to attack. She recognized this and, grabbing a few rocks from the river bed she was able to defeat the last three, dispersing their data. DemiNomon wasn't doing as well though. The last four Gizamon saw the red cloud of data and quickly absorbed it, making them Digivolve into Gesomon. 

"Oh no." wailed DemiNomon, as she saw the towering monstrosities before her. She decided now was time to swim away as fast as her tail would take her, which wasn't fast enough, unfortunately. The first Gesomon picked her up, and held her above his mouth, but was stopped by the second, who wanted to eat her for himself. Their fighting gave Lexxy time enough to get over there.

"Hey! I have an idea, give her to me!" she shouted up at the four quarreling Digimon. All four of them turned on her and dropped DemiNomon, deciding they wanted to eat her instead.

"RUN LEXXY RUN! NOW!" screamed DemiNomon. 

"No! I won't leave you!" she screamed back. Suddenly a bright yellow glow came from the reeds nearby. 

"DemiNomon Digivolve to ... Nomon!" suddenly a beautiful mermaid Digimon was in the place of DemiNomon. She had a long sandy colored face and upper body with arms. On her head was the traditional red gem which held three white feathers tipped with red. Her long ears were also tipped with red, a short, yet thin, torso, and a tail was a green-blue color with light blue fins at the end. Around her neck was a circlet of silver. "Poison feather darts!" she screamed, unleashing a cascade of white feathers tipped with a poison at one end, and red paint at the other. They stuck in the pale skin of the Gesomon, and with a horrible wail, they all dissolved into data. Nomon absorbed their data turning it blue. Lexxy ran over to Nomon.

"Why did you do that?!" Lexxy demanded, rather than asked, seemingly oblivious to the new form of the Digimon. 

"What? Save your life?" questioned Nomon, who was still panting from the battle. 

"No I mean absorb their ... what ever that was, blood. Why did you do that?" 

"It was their data, all Digimon do that. It's how we get stronger."

"Well I don't want you doing it. You are too good to be doing something that those mindless killing machines do. Never again Nomon, understand?!" yelled Lexxy, her hands clenched in rage and fear.

"But I can't get stronger unless I absorb their data, that's how I can protect you!" said Nomon beginning to become impatient. 

"Well, then next time we bump into nasty Digimon we'll run! Is that so hard?!"

"Yes when there's eight or nine or one hundred of them chasing us!" Yelled Nomon.

"Well if you insist upon being so stubborn, there won't be an 'us' next time!" yelled Lexxy back.

"Fine then! If you don't want to be protected, then go off on your own! I don't need you!"

"FINE! I'm going to try and find another Digimon that doesn't ACT LIKE A BARBARIAN!"

"FINE! From now on, I'm on my own!"

"FINE!"

"Humans are so dumb!"

And with that human and Digimon went their separate ways, Lexxy going back to shore, Nomon going upstream. But unnoticed by both was a softly shining yellow Digivice, slowly making its way downstream, with three of its six lights lit. 

======

"I'm going to call Mel. I want to see how far she's gotten." said Caleb. Then he said, holding the Digivice, "And I wonder if she's found that yellow Digivice yet."

"No Caleb don't!" yelled Esmon. "Remember, Mel said that the Digivices are only to be used in an emergency. Besides, you can just see where she is on the map." He said smiling. 

"Yeah, but it's not the same as actually talking to her." sulked Caleb as he accessed the Map. "Hey. look at that." he said. "The yellow Digivice is going really fast." I wonder who has that one."

"Oh no! Look! It's about to go over a waterfall! The human and Digimon might be in trouble!" wailed Esmon. 

"I'd classify this as an emergency!" said Caleb zooming in on the nearest colored dot, Mel and Pugimon. 

======

"Mel! Come in Mel!" said Caleb through the Digivice. 

"I'm here." said Mel.

"Listen. There's a yellow Digivice moving downstream very quickly. The person and Digimon could be in some kind of trouble. It's already gone over a rather large waterfall." said Caleb.

"All right, I'm on it Caleb. Double time Pugimon!" said Mel to her Digimon partner.

"Over and out Melon. And hurry!" he said closing the connection.

"It wasn't moving before!" said Mel with exasperation heavy in her voice. "Do you know of anything that we can use to move faster Pugimon?"

"Well ... " She said with a smile.

"Too fast! Too fast! Too fast!" yelled Mel, hugging the driver close.

"Hey Mon, you said you wanted a fast ride to the river and here is!" said the rough looking Beelzemon. The three of them were riding on Beelzemon's motor bike, zooming through the woods at least 80 miles per hour. "And I can't breath! How's about letting loose your death hold there eh?"

"Oh, heh heh heh ... sorry." said Mel.

A little while later they were at the river bank. While Mel was hugging the ground, Pugimon was thanking the driver. "Ah, your welcome. Anytime for a fellow Mon, right?" he said smiling. Mel looked up to see the battle hardened Digimon actually smiling. 

"Well how's about that." She mused to herself. "Uh, yes thank you Beelzemon!" she said standing up quickly and bowing. "I'm sorry we have nothing to pay with."

"Like I said, it's OK, I know you would do the same for me right?"

"Right!" said Mel and Pugimon unison. "Good by Beelzemon! And thank you again!" They said as they waved good by. 

"Nice Digimon." commented Mel, smiling. 

"Yeah, he looks like a big tough guy on the out side, but inside he's all soft and kind." said Pugimon smiling up at her human partner.

"Now about that Digivice."

======

"I hate the dark, I hate the dark, I hate the daaark!" said Rosie closing her eyes tight and stopping where she was. "Myokimon, I don't think I can continue in this dark. Can't we go back? Please?" 

"Look, if we want to get to the mountain, we have to go through this wood. It's the fastest way I know of to get there."

"Hmm, OK. If only this stupid Digivice could help." she said looking at the map. Their dot seemed so far away from the mountain, and the others. "Stupid mountain!" she yelled hitting the Digivice with her fist, as if that would bring it closer to them. "I wish we were there now!" suddenly the Digivice began beeping and a red beam of light shot out of the top of the Digivice toward the mountain. "Aaa! Hey, I guess this light will guide us through the forest!"

__

"Stupid light. I hate light." thought Myokimon.

"Let's go!" shouted Rosie. With that, a red ball of light surrounded the human and Digimon, lifting them off of the ground, and zooming forwards. Rosie looked around in surprise, then pure excitement. "All right! No more walking!"

__

"Damn, this ruins everything ... " thought Myokimon, less than thrilled to be leaving the forest. 

As human and Digimon zoomed along in the sphere, two glowing eyes peered out from behind them from the underbrush, and a voice whispered, "Traitor ... " 

To Be Continued ... 


	5. Dropamon Digivolve! Dragon Versus Snake!

Thank you for reviews! ^^

=====

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #05

Dropamon Digivolve! Dragon versus Snake!

While walking into thickening brush, Michael and Dropamon were talking. "Dropamon, are you hungry?" asked Michael to his Digimon partner.

"Oh! Now that you mention it ... I'm starved!" said Dropamon in a weak voice, trying to sound as if he really was starving. 

"All right, why don't we stop for lunch, or uh, dinner as it may be." said Michael referring to the setting sun.

"Oh no! The sun's setting! Make a fire quick!" yelled Dropamon, while bouncing around collecting sticks with his ears and mouth. 

"Why? What happens at night?" asked Michael as he began collecting sticks as well.

"The Boogimon comes out!" yelled Dropamon at the darkening sky. When he looked back down at Michael, he saw he was not the least bit scared.

"The Boogimon?" asked Michael, in a flat voice.

"The BOOGIMON!" yelled Dropamon for emphasis, his sticks scattering in every direction. "Every night at sundown the Boogimon comes out to eat little Digimon. Bwahahahaha!" 

"You have got to be kidding me. No one believes in the Boogiman, er, mon." said Michael. "Let's just build this fire now while we can still see rather than try to do so in the dark. Then we can look for food." 

"Oh, OK." said Dropamon absent mindedly, still thinking, and worrying, about the Boogimon.

"Now how are we gonna' light this thing?" asked Michael after he had arranged a large pile of sticks. 

"Like this! Bubbly fire!" said Dropamon and a little puff of smoke and fire came out his mouth, lighting the kindling. 

"Wow that was awesome!" said Michael. "Do it again!"

"I wanna' EAT!" yelled Dropamon.

"OK, OK. Let's find some food!" said Michael, searching through the brush. Dropamon followed suit, finding some roots and tubers. Michael was able to find a few berries. "It ain't much, but I guess it'll do. Hey look! Up there!" Michael said, pointing at a bunch of orange fruit up in a tree. 

"Awesome! Do you think we can reach it?" asked Dropamon. 

"Yeah, I think so. Hey! How's about I throw you up there, and catch you and the fruit when it comes down?"

"Sounds like a plan to me! Just as long as we get food. And don't get it into your head that you can throw me around all the time, 'cause you can't!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I just want that food!" replied Michael. So picking Dropamon up, he threw the tiny Digimon up towards the fruit. Dropamon caught onto the bunch with his ears, but didn't come down. "What's the hold up Dropamon? Come down already!"

"I'm trying! It's stuck though!" said Dropamon. "Maybe if I ... Aaaa!"

"Dropamon!" yelled Michael as Dropamon disappeared into the leaves. "Let go of the fruit!" 

"I'm trying, but it's sticky!" yelled Dropamon. Then a slippery voice cut through the air. 

"How nissse of you to join me for sssupper. I wasss hoping for a night-time sssnack." said Sandiramon, holding the bunch of fruit by his tail. He was a long white Digimon with a purple, gold, and green shield on the back of his head, with nasty glowing red eyes. 

"It's the Boogimon!" wailed Dropamon in fear.

"Boogimon? No. I am Sssandiramon, ruler of thisss foressst. And you are tressspasssing. Ssso asss punissshment, deattth." he said as he held Dropamon under his mouth. 

"Michael! Help Meee!" yelled the D.I.D. (Digimon In Distress)

"Hey! Leave my bud alone!" cried Michael as he let loose a handful of rocks, which hit Sandiramon square in the face. "Come and get me!" he said, drawing out his pocket knife. He flicked up one of the longer, more cruel looking blades. 

"Fine then, I ssshall deal with you firssst." Sandiramon said as he came down from the tree, leaving Dropamon stuck to the fruit. 

"Say 'ah' ugly!" yelled Michael as he threw more rocks at Sandiramon.

"Impudent Human! Poissson Sssnake Ssstrike!" he yelled letting loose a volley of bright green needles from his mouth, and barely missed Michael as the boy dodged to one side.

Sandiramon cursed to himself, and let loose another spray of poisonous needles, "Poissson Sssnake Ssstrike!" 

Michael again dodged the volley, rolled on the ground, picked up more rocks, and began throwing them at the snake Digimon. Sandiramon then began to slide quickly towards Michael in a head on head assault. With lightning speed, he wrapped himself around Michael's leg, and at this Michael brought his knife deep into the snakes flesh, white blood oozed out and began to burn through his clothing. "Aw man!" he yelled trying desperately to get the snake's tight coils off of his leg. 

"A sssmall priccce to pay. I ssshall burn you with my blood. Asss you burn I ssshall eat your little friend first." said Sandiramon as he slithered toward Dropamon. 

"Dropamon! NO!" screamed Michael trying desperately to stop the blood from burning his leg off.

"MICHAEL!" screamed Dropamon, beginning to glow. 

"I'm sorry Dropamon, I wasn't able to save you ... " said Michael as he fell over, onto the forest floor, the blood was making him drowsy. Just then, Michael's Digivice began to glow ... 

"Dropamon Digivolve to ... Darikomon!" A stout and muscular looking Dragon Digimon stood where Dropamon once was. He was standing on four strong legs, and he had a long tail with an ivory paddle at its end. He had three horns on his head, a white diamond underneath the horns, four large scales protected his chest, behind each eye were two blue markings, three large claws tipped each foot, and he had brilliant turquoise skin. "Plasma Sphere!" he screamed, letting loose the flaming ball of energy. It hit Sandiramon, despite his best efforts to dodge it, making him dissolve into red flecks of data. Darikomon absorbed them, turning them blue.

"Wow Dropamon! Or Darikomon! Or whoever you are, that was awesome!" said Michael, weakly, trying to get up. On his Digivice, one more light was lit. 

"Don't move Michael, you're hurt badly. Here, this plant can cure just about anything." he said as he rubbed a few leaves onto the burn on Michael's leg. "It's King's Foil." 

"One more thing Darikomon." said Michael.

"Yeah?"

"Can we eat now?"

To Be Continued ... 


	6. Hail The Ice Queen! Charpimon!

5/11/04: ::laughing:: OK, this is kinda a bit self centered but I really liked writing this chapter because Mel is MY character. = Nyu. So!

Yes.

=====

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #06

Hail The Ice Queen! Charpimon!

Both Pugimon and Mel were resting on the river bank, eating what supper they could find. Mel was lost in thought, concentrating on her Digivice. The yellow one had stopped moving. Then she spoke again, putting away her Digivice. "Hey Pugimon?" asked Mel to her Digimon Partner. "Do you know about a planet called Earth?"

"Mum hum!" said Pugimon with her mouth full of berries. "I mean yes. But only in fairy tails. But we don't call it Earth, we say Ee-aarth." The small Digimon said, pulling out the vowels. "Is your accent Northern? Anyway, it's a place where all the humans live, I guess it's real, huh?"

"Yeah. Do you have any idea of how to get there?"

"Hm. In the story _The Epic of Calumon_ they tell how a Calumon found his way to the Earth World, or Real World as we Digimon call it. I can't remember how though." said Pugimon beginning to eat again.

"Hm ... " Mel trailed off in thought, wondering about ... every thing in this World, Dimension, whatever it was. As the sky darkened she had one more thing to wonder about. "Hey Pugimon?"

"Mumph?"

"Shouldn't we be finding a place to sleep for the night?"

"Mumph-humph!" She swallowed. "Yeah! We can camp here on the sand. Niiice and cozy." she said as she curled up into a ball and started to sleep.

"Hey Pugimon? Aren't you sacred of anything in the woods?" Asked Mel pointing to the wood behind them. "I mean, won't we be in any kind of danger?"

"No. Don't worry, the trees here are good trees, I can feel their good energy. They won't let anything bad happen in the night. Now good night Mel. Don't worry or wonder in the night. Just sleep." Mel smiled as the Digimon began to doze. She thought she caught a snatch of _"Morning is wiser than evening..."_ But it was probably just her imagination.

"Good night Pugimon." said Mel laying out on the sand. _"Still, I can't help but worry and wonder about everything ... " _thought Mel as she drifted into a deep sleep.

That morning, the warm rays of the sun awoke Mel and Pugimon, to find themselves slumbering just feet from a nest of Flymon up in a tree.

"Uh, Pugimon? Shouldn't we leave right about now?" asked Mel in a whisper.

"WHAT?!" yawned Pugimon, oblivious to the imminent danger.

Just then one Flymon awoke, and with its loud 'Buzz' woke the five others.

"Trespassers! Brown Stinger!" screamed the Digimon, their lethal attacks hitting the sand just in front of Mel who was holding Pugimon in her arms.

"Run!" yelled Mel and Pugimon simultaneously.

The Flymon weren't far behind shooting their poison stingers at the fleeing Mel and Digimon. Just then Mel tripped on a log, and fell to the ground, throwing Pugimon ten feet in front of her.

"Run!" she screamed, waving her hands. "Get out of here! I'll catch up later! RUN!"

"No!" yelled Pugimon hopping back towards Mel. Suddenly both Pugimon and the Digivice began to glow, the light driving the Flymon back, keeping them at bay. A third light on the Digivice lit as Pugimon said, "Pugimon Digivolve to ... Charpimon!"

"Wow, she has legs now." said Mel. A tall, biped, turquoise Digimon was standing in front of her. She had long legs, two long arms, white wings, a white diamond shaped patch of skin on her forehead just beneath a horn, long rumply ears, and a tail tipped with seven large white feathers.

[http:t running for your lives! Look for somewhere to hide until Someone else can get there. Michael's really close to you, I'll call him and see if he can get there in time. Go! Now!" and with that, she closed the message.

"Oh dear." said Esmon. "Let's do what she says and run!"

Just then a giant red Digimon came roaring up from behind them. "Fire Blast!" he yelled, the ground behind Caleb and Esmon exploding into flames, sending them flying forwards.

To Be Continued ...


	7. Fight Fire With Fire With Fire!

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #07

Fight Fire With Fire With Fire!

"Oh no!" cried Michael as he looked at his Digivice. Mel's right! But we can't get there in time!"

Just then, a call came in from Rosie. "Michael, we're at the mountain, some how we were able to get the Digivice to take us there. Just to let you know."

"Perfect!" said Michael. "How does it work?"

"That's the thing though, I clicked on where I wanted to go, and just kind of wished to go there." said Rosie with a shrug.

"I'll try anything. I have to go now, by!" he said quickly. Then he clicked on Caleb and Esmon's signal, then holding the Digivice to his heart he closed his eyes and said, "I wish to go help Caleb."

And his wish was granted.

======

"Fire Blast!" roared the Tyranomon again, shooting out flames at the Digimon and human.

"Watch out Esmon!" said Caleb as he hugged the small Digimon to his chest. The blast sent them flying forewords again. This time though Esmon did not start running.

"Enough is enough!" said the tiny Digimon. "Why are you attacking us? Just leave us alone you big bully!"

The Tyranomon threw his head back and roared with laughter, shaking the metal chains around his neck. "Because you fools, there is a price on your heads bigger than the riches of old! The DigiDestined are a valuable little group of quarry. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Just then, the red ball holding Michael and Dropamon rammed into the side of the unsuspecting Tyranomon. "We choose the hard way!" said Michael and his partner.

"They always choose the hard way." said the Tyranomon to himself as he rubbed his scraped up head. "Fire Blast!" he yelled again, opening his mouth for another assault on the group.

"Not so fast!" yelled the Digimon.

"Esmon Digivolve to ... Elsemon!"

Then there were two Dragon Digimon standing there. Elsemon was a green biped Digimon with orange stripes down his back and tail. He had long spiky orange ears, two ivory horns on his head, orange spikes at the end of his tail, and sharp claws on both his arms and legs. Darikomon had acquired a fierce burning in his eyes, and was ready to take down even the biggest of opponents.

"Spit Fire!" said Elsemon, unleashing large strands of fire.

"Plasma Sphere!" Said Darikomon, unleashing the hot energy, sending a shower of flame onto the Tyranomon.

"You have not seen the last of Kurayamimon's power!" wailed Tyranomon as he dissolved. Elsemon absorbed the data.

"That was so cool!" said the boys running over to the Digimon.

"You were awesome, Darikomon!" said Michael hugging his partner.

"Aw, thank you." said the Rookie level Digimon, beginning to blush.

"Hey," said Caleb, "how did you guys get here so fast, and what was that big red ball lookin' thing?"

"Well actually, that was the power of my Digivice. For some reason, we are able to access a transport system by wishing on our Digivices." said Michael.

"Oh, this is all so confusing." said Caleb, rubbing his head. Only then he noticed how scraped up he was. He winced at some of his wounds, and tried his best to clean himself up. "Maybe we should rest while we talk." He took out his Digivice and smiled, this little Device just keeps getting better and better. It hummed in response, it's three green light twinkling.

"And we're hungry too." added Elsemon.

"Man, you guys are always hungry!" teased Michael, elbowing his partner.

"OK, next time we're attacked, YOU try breathing fire!" said Darikomon, smiling and trying to elbow Michael. This last remark brought a few chuckles from the group.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Caleb, standing up. "Lets go to that mountain!"

To Be Continued ...


	8. Always A Naroom Inn

5/11/04: OK, lets see if anyone can catch the Magi Nation references? =

Hah, I really enjoyed writing this so there's a lot.

=====

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #08

'Always A Naroom Inn'

Somewhere else in a nice mossy forest, Mark and Kuzumon were walking and laughing with each other. Then Kuzumon stopped. "Hey mon, I think we're lost."

"Lost?" asked Mark, his eyes widening.

"I think. I'm going to fly up over the trees and take a look around. Will you be OK down here?"

"Yeah, I'm a big kid! I don't need to be watched!" said Mark smiling and standing on tiptoe trying to look bigger.

"Great, I'll be right back." but before Kuzumon could fly up into the air a voice came from somewhere in the ferns.

"Hey!" it said.

"Who's there?" asked Kuzumon.

"Me!" said the Digimon stepping into the clearing. There stood a very well fed and groomed Digimon, wearing a green apron and holding a basket full of mushrooms. "Allow me to introduce my self. I am Gabumon, but my customers call me Poad. I couldn't help but hear you saying that you were lost. Why don't you guys come to my Inn and I can get you all fixed up, and fed too! What do you say?"

"Well sure! I'm starving!" said Mark before Kuzumon could say anything

"Wonderful!" said the Gabumon. "I shall escort you to my Inn. And tonight: Mushroom Stew!" he said holding up the basket of white and green mushrooms. An earthy smell wafted from the mushrooms, rich and delicious. "Here in the Naroom Forest we value our Mushrooms. They are the best in the DigiWorld!"

"Wow Poad, you must have been living in the forest for a long time to know so much about the mushrooms here. Usually Gabumon don't like to live in the forest." said Kuzumon, with just a hint of suspicion in his voice. He didn't know if this Gabumon was working for the forces of evil or not, and he didn't want to take any chances.

"Funny you should mention that." said Poad. "My Great Great Grandfather was a Gabumon, and my Great Great Grandmother was a Psychemon. My G.G.Grandfather Gabumon came to the Naroom Forest during the Great Depression, hoping to find some of the world famous mushrooms, and he did. He started the 'Always A Naroom Inn' and now I take care of the business."

"Wow! That's so cool! Um, what's a Psychemon?" asked Mark.

"A Psychemon is like a Gabumon, except they have green claws, a pink and green belly, a pink horn, and more purpily stripes than blue. I'm a half breed, so I'm a bit of both." said Poad. "Ah, here we are. This is my Inn." he said as he pointed to it. The Inn was actually a huge tree, carved out to have rooms and windows. It must have been at least six stories high. It's colorful occupants were all over the place, hanging out of windows, yelling greetings in every tongue imaginable, some were in the surrounding trees singing happy tunes, little children Digimon ran around on the moss and laughed. There was a beautiful waterfall bubbling its way down a rocky ledge, and the resulting stream cut across their path. The group walked over the stream on a small brown bridge, all the while looking up in amazement at the beautiful tree/building. A light breeze carried a light mist that sparkled in the sunlight. Surely this was a heaven in the DigiWorld.

"All right, we're here, and don't go walking around looking at the sky, you'll get dizzy and fall over." said Poad laughing. "Come inside and have a bite to eat." The group entered the Inn, all the while looking around at the beautiful tree/building. "Wipe your feet and shoes, please, then leave them in the rack. That is if you have shoes! I don't mean that you should take off your feet!" With that he began to laugh heartily. He began to walk towards the kitchen where he stopped and said to the human and Digimon pare, "Why don't you two check into a room and freshen up, dinner's too far away, so I'll prepare you a light snack. Oh and Marie," he said turning to the well groomed Biyomon at the counter, "These two are on me." He winked and disappeared into the kitchen with his basket full of mushrooms.

"OK, now then. I will need you names, data size and the length of your stay. You first Kuzumon." said the Biyomon.

"I am Kuzumon, 20.0 DG, and we don't know how long we will be staying. Probably only one or two nights. At the most." said Kuzumon.

"All right, and you, little one." said Marie as she wrote down the information into a large and old book with a green inked pen.

"I'm Mark Anthony Groves, and I don't have a data size, I don't think." said Mark looking down at his socked feet. His reflection in the marble floor looked back at him.

"Not a problem Mark, just step onto the DigiGram scale and we'll have you fixed up in no time." said Marie, pulling out a round blue scale. Mark stepped onto it, and the numbers showed 40.5 DG.

"Hey, that's how much I weigh in pounds back home!" exclaimed Mark with delight. "Cool!" And he hopped off of the scale. "How come you have to know how much we weigh?"

"Because, we wouldn't want to put you up on the top floor if you weighed some where around 1000.7 DG, now would we?" said Marie in a sing song voice while smiling. "You two have the choice of any room available because you two are very light." she said bringing out a large map of the Inn. "The empty rooms are blue and the full ones are red. I suggest this one." she said as she touched the room with her claw. The room then sprang to life in a holographic projection. "It has a wonderful view of the trees and off to the right is the waterfall. What do you think?"

"It's splendid." said Kuzumon. "We'll take it." And with that the room turned red, showing that it was occupied. Somewhere down the counter, a Hawkmon was helping a family of Patamon check into the Inn. Their five little Tokomon were all over the place, and making a wonderful amount of noise.

"Aw, cute little Digimon!" said Mark, bending down and petting one of the Tokomon. It purred and began to close its eyes as it curled up into a happy little ball of fuzz. Soon Mark was buried underneath a pile of five happily purring Tokomon. "Hey look Kuzumon, they like me!" One Tokomon was sitting in his hair and was falling asleep.

"Aw, would you look at that." said the mother Patamon. "We have to have him over to baby-sit sometime. OK kids time to go!" And she clapped her hands, waking the purring Tokomon. There were protests, but eventually all of the Tokomon were removed from Mark. "Thank you very much. I can tell you have a gentle heart." said the mother Patamon, and the family walked into the elevator.

"Wow Mark, you're a real charmer." said Poad wiping his hands on a dish towel, and removing his apron. "Why don't I get you all settled into your rooms, and show you a round a bit, what do you say?" he offered. "Then we can eat out on the terrace."

"Sure!" said Mark and Kuzumon together. Poad lead the two into one of the elevators, which seemed to be made of nothing but glass and polished marble. It slowly made its way up the side of the building to he fifth floor, and the polished wood doors slid open soundlessly. They walked down the hall a ways until hey came to a black door numbered 517. Poad slipped a silver skeleton key into the lock, and with a soft click it opened. Inside there were two beds, dressed in white sheets. The floor was a white tile, and there were green carpets by each bed. On the beds were towels, extra pillows and blankets, and bath robes.

"The bathroom is off to your left and the windows open out. Be sure to put up the screens at night, we don't want our guests being eaten by mosquitoes now do we?" he said as he chuckled. "Dinner is at 6:00 sharp, be there or dine on vending machine food. If you need anything the telephone is over there, on the dresser, just use the paper next to it, 1 will bring you to the main lobby, now that's only for emergencies, and 2 is room service, that's for your towels and things, anything else will be on the list. Now why don't you boys get settled in, and in about twenty minuets meet me at the terrace. There's a Inn map by the phone also. Any questions boys? Good. I'll see you in a few!" And with that, Poad left the room.

"Nice Digimon, huh Kuzumon?" said Mark. "I'm going to take a shower, how about you?"

"Nah, I'll just preen myself in the wash basin. I'm not too keen of water. Do you want me to shake out your cloths while you wash?" asked Kuzumon.

"Sure!"

A while later, both boy and Digimon were clean, and found their way to the terrace. Many other Digimon were eating and talking there, the lazy afternoon sun bouncing off of the multi- colored parasols and white pavement. Poad waved to them from one of the tables. They ran over and greeted their friend, taking their seats. On the table was a large plate with fruits and small sandwiches. And there was lemonade. The waterfall was bubbling somewhere behind them, cooling the air around it.

"What a lovely day it is, and this place is like heaven." said Kuzumon daintily picking up a fruit on a tooth pick with his wing/hand.

"Why hank you. It is my pride and joy." said Poad. Then he paused, thinking. "No, she is my pride and joy." he said pointing to a female Gabumon coming towards them. She too was wearing the traditional green apron and held a basket full of the same earthy smelling mushrooms. "This is Nora, my wife. Nora, this is Kuzumon and his friend Mark."

"How do you do?" said Kuzumon offering his wing.

"I am wonderful, thankie." she said with a heavy southern accent. "And how are you young Mark?"

"Great! This place is so cool!" he said happily.

"Why don't you share a bit with us hon?" said Poad.

"I wish I could, but promised to help in the kitchen. The new cooks need help with the mushroom dishes. They need a wo-mon's touch." she said giggling as her husband began serenading her. "Oh stop it!" she said laughing even louder. "I'm covered in dirt!"

"And dirt never looked better." said Poad kissing her on the nose. "I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Yes. By hon!" said Nora as she walked off.

"Your wife is lovely, do you have any children?" asked Kuzumon.

"Three mighty fine young lads and two young lasses. You shall meet them all in good time, but right now, let's talk about you." said Poad smiling. "Where are you coming from and where are you going?"

"Well I came from a summer camp on Earth, and I just met Kuzumon in the forest yesterday morning." said Mark.

"Ah, Eeaarth. I have only heard of that place in the fairy tales I read to my children. I did not know it was really a real lace. So then, you are human. That is why your name does not end on 'mon'. Most interesting. And how did you get here I wonder?" asked Poad, rubbing his chin.

"I don't know, there was a 'clips, and the sky was dark, and then we were hit by lightning, then I was here." said Mark in a hurry.

"Wow, that was a lot of talking from such a little guy." he said laughing. "And just what is a 'clips?"

"I'm not little!" protested Mark. "And a 'clips is where the sun is blocked out by, um, something else. I heard my sister's friend Lexxy said so."

"Ah, a solar eclipse. That is when the moon blocks out the sun." said Poad, taking out a pipe and a small box of a purplish leafy substance. He put the pipe in his mouth and opened the box, taking out the leaves and putting it in the pipe end.

When Mark saw this he exclaimed "Hey, don't you know smoking is really bad for your health?"

"Ah ha ha ha ha! No no my dear boy, this is lavender, you don't breath in, just blow out." said Poad as he lit the leaves. "It smells nice." he added, blowing a few smoke rings through the pipe. Indeed the smell was pleasant and calming. "So tell me my boy, where are you going?"

"The big mountain." Mark said simply. "This one here." He added, pointing to the mountain on his Digivice.

As Poad looked at the tall precipice on mark's Device, a shadow fell across his face. "My dear boy, do you know what that mountain is?"

"Um, really really tall?" He asked, missing the point. He clipped his Digivice back on his belt again.

"No! That is Kurayami Mountain, the awful home of the great and evil dark lord of the Digital World. His name is Kurayamimon. He is a very evil Digimon that has broken away from the Digital council. He has single handedly upset the balance of this world, for he was once a balancing force, but now he has become destructive and violent. Mark, if any of your friends are near that mountain, they need to go somewhere else." Suddenly Mark's Digivice began beeping.

"Oh! My Digivice." said Mark, unclipping the Digivice from his belt. "Hi this is Mark." he said into the Digivice.

"Hey Mark." said Michael. We discovered something the Digivices can do. Where are you?"

"Well I'm sitting with my new friend Poad and Kuzumon."

"Poad? Who's Poad?" asked Michael.

"He's the inn keeper of the 'Always A Naroom Inn,' that's where we're staying tonight. See?" said Mark, holding up his Digivice for Poad to see his cousin.

"OK, but listen, Rosie discovered that the Digivices can transport you over large distances. All you have to do is locate the place you want to go on the map, and wish to go there."

"That easy huh?" said Mark.

"Surprisingly, yes. We are all meeting at the mountain."

"But the mountain is dangerous, Poad told me so. And besides, we promised that we would stay for dinner."

"All right all right, but I don't think Mel will be too happy. Tomorrow I want you at the mountain, and what's so dangerous about it?" asked Michael, growing a little impatient.

"A bad Digimon lives there. His name is Kurayamimon, and he means trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? Mark? Mark are you st ... " said Michael, his voice trailing off into static. Then the screen went blank and in red words. It said 'Connection Terminated.'

"Michael? Michael! Hello?" Then he looked up at his Digimon partner and Poad who were looking at him with some sort of concern. "I think I broke it." he said quietly.

Then Poad spoke. "I think you should stay here until we can find out what's going on."

To Be Continued ...


	9. Myokimon's Secret

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #09

Myokimon's Secret

"Ah ha! We are finally here!" exclaimed Myokimon as their red transportation ball disintegrated in front of Kurami Mountain. _"And now the fun REALLY begins." _she thought narrowing her eyes and grinning to herself.

"Wow! That was SOOO COOL!" yelled Rosie, waving her arms in the air. Myokimon looked at her, roller her eyes, and then sighed. "Let's go find the others!" Rosie said turning around, grinning widely, and taking out her Digivice. "It says that they are just about a mile away, around the mountain. Oh well, we need the exercise, right Myokimon? Myokimon?" She looked around, the little Digimon was no where in sight. "Where are you?" But it was no use, she was far gone. "OK, ha ha, game over Myokimon, let's go!" Still nothing. "MYOKIMON!"

======

"OK, good. Yeah I gott'cha. Yes, YES! I need to go now! NOW!" screamed Mel into her Digivice, and killing the connection between her and her brother. "Brothers, ya know?" she said to Charpimon, smiling a bit.

"Actually, I don't know. I was an only child." said Charpimon. "But I understand what it is that you are trying to tell me." she said smiling a bit.

"Oh, sorry. But anyway, he's trying to be all macho, telling me about his battles and stuff. Hah! He's only taken on two Digimon, and not by himself either. We've taken on SIX!" she said, throwing her arms into the air and striking several power poses.

"Now who's being macho?" asked Charpimon, nudging her partner with her elbow. "Hmmm?"

"Oh wheh heh heh heh ... " stammered Mel, smiling and rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Any whoo, let's get this show on the road!"

"And find the yellow Digivice!" said Charpimon, unfamiliar with the expression.

"That's what I meant." said Mel rather flatly.

"What?"

======

Rosie was walking briskly towards the small group of flashing lights that were her friends Michael and Caleb. She decided to radio them and ask them if they had seen Myokimon. "Hey Michael, Caleb, you there?" she waited a moment for a reply. Then she heard snoring from the other end, a few scrapes and finally Darikomon's face appeared on the view screen.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Rosie. I don't have opposable thumbs and Michael is asleep. So is Caleb and Elsemon. We just ate lunch. Where are you?"

"Take a look for yourself!" said Rosie holding up her Digivice so Darikomon could see the mountain.

"Cool, you're here! Um, just walk towards us, we're camping out underneath an overhanging ledge. Just until everyone gets here that is. I can't wait to meet you and your partner!" said Darikomon.

"Yeah, except I can't find Myokimon. One moment she was here, the next she was gone. I hope she's OK." said Rosie with a bit of worry in her voice.

"I'm sure she's fine. She probably needed to visit the little Digimon's room." said Darikomon, smiling a bit.

"Yeah," said Rosie, absentmindedly, thinking about Myokimon. "I hope you're right." Just then as she was about to close the connection, something else did that for her. 'Connection Terminated.' She gasped at the suddenness of this, and was speechless as she looked at the red flashing words on her Digivice. "Darikomon? Darikomon?! Can you hear me?! Are you still there!? DARIKOMON!"

====

Somewhere in a long dark hall, a small form was changing shape, transforming into a long necked, winged Dragon like creature. On its head was a small crown made of precious silver and diamonds. Obviously female, she strode toward the end of the hall, where a huge dark figure sat on a high throne made of a dark crystal-like substance. Torch light illuminated the upper regions of her face, which was beautiful, yet terrible. In her eyes was a burning light of hate and power. At the thrown she bowed down low to the dark lord on the dark throne. He bid her rise with a motion from his claw, tainted red. Blood.

Then the she Dragon spoke, saying, "They are coming. The plan is proceeding as it should, M'Lord. I have broken the Holy Sphericals and all communication is impossible between the Devices of Power." She bowed again.

He smiled, showing a row of cruel teeth. "Excellent. You know, you had me worried for a moment."

"Never, I am loyal to only you."

======

Poad, Mark, Kuzumon, Nora, and seven little Gabumon sat at the high table in the dining hall. It was dinner hour. Enough said.

"This food is great! And I've never had mushrooms that tasted sooo goood!" said Mark, as he began to eat. There were noises of laughter and music in the hall.

A band made up of a Veemon, a Guilmon, two Gatomon, and two strange, small white fuzzy Digimon with antlers called Vishomon, were playing some soft music in the corner of the room. The Vishomon began to sing a sweet song, that rose and fell like the waves of the ocean. Then the Gatomon began to sing, their voices forming the words of an ancient tongue,

"... Eurus ...

... Afer Ventus ...

... Boreas ...

... Zephryus ...

... Africus ..."

"And the music isn't half bad either." said Kuzumon. By the end of that night all were full and completely satisfied. Most of the guests had left, but some remained, still talking about this and that. Only Poad, Nora and the Digimon Partnership remained.

"Now, Mark, what can you tell me about how you got here and what this small Device is?" said Poad taping the Digivice.

"Sure." Said Mark. "Um, like it is that I said before, there was a, an, eclipse, and then there was a lot of blue lightning coming out of the eclipse, and when we tried to run, but it still got us, and then we were all falling, for a real long time. The next thing I knew I was in a forest, and I met Kuzumon." At this he turned to Kuzumon and smiled. "And then you found us, Poad."

"Quite interesting ... " said Poad, blowing lavender rings of smoke, musing to himself. "How did you know that you were with you friends?"

"'Cause When they got hit I looked around, and then I got hit and it hurt to keep my eyes open, so I closed them, but I could still hear them, yelling. And Lexxy was yelling REAL loud!" said Mark, smiling impishly.

"Now what about the Digivice, what does it do?" asked Nora, now fully interested.

"Um, I'm not sure. I know that it shows a map of this world and shows where everyone is. And when you get onto their colored dot, you can talk to them. And Michael was telling me that they can take you places, when it broke." He looked at his Digivice, it was still flashing the red words 'Connection Terminated'. "I didn't mean to break it." he mumbled, and looked down at his feet. His reflection looked back at him.

"Don't worry Mark, I'm sure it wasn't you that broke it. Probably just a glitch in the system." said Poad, patting the boy on the shoulder.

Kuzumon was busy sipping some tea. He decided to let Mark do the talking, Mark really liked to talk. And he was right as far as he could tell.

======

Lexxy had wandered into a small village. She was dirty and haggard looking, for it was her second day in this awful place, and she was hungry. On top of that, it was getting dark. Ever since her breakup with Nomon, she had been feeling extremely depressed and lonely. Now she had no one. Suddenly she felt a wave of anger well up from within herself, and felt the sudden urge to kick something. Like she kicked the Gizamon, killing them. Then she began to cry. She pressed her back against a wall of an alleyway an wailed miserably into her arms. This went on for about half an hour, until she finally exhausted herself and fell fast asleep.

She dreamed. In her dream, she was in a field of flowers. There was another form there, a girl with beautiful, long, black hair, like an angel. Lexxy tried to call out to her, but she couldn't make a sound. The angel girl turned toward her, smiled, and then laughed. A laugh so gleeful and happy it made you want to laugh along with her, she was so beautiful. _"I know her from somewhere ... "_ The girl held up a rose, she let the soft petals brush against her face. Then a thorn pricked her finger, letting a single drop of red blood fall to the ground. The rose withered and turned black. The drop of blood transformed into an evil dark shape, with glowing eyes. The sky turned dark, and the flowers transformed into thorns and brambles. The angel girl stood with a start and tried to run but her feet were shackled to the ground. Lexxy tried to run toward her, but she was chained as well. The dark shape grew, the darkness spread, and the angel girl seemed to fade away. Then the huge writhing mass of darkness raised a massive claw and with one strike, the girl was ... "NO!" Screamed Lexxy as loud as she could, she sat bolt upright, waking from her nightmare. There were many whispering shapes around her with glowing green eyes, that sprang away from her seeing she was awake, and hearing her cry. She griped her head with her hands, heart pounding and her skin clammy and cold. Then she blacked out.

She awoke later in a small bed. She tried to sit up, but was pressed back into the pillow. "Sorry dearie, but you need your rest." said a kind voice. "Here's some soup, this should make ye feel better in not a time at all."

Lexxy tried to open her mouth to speak, but only an airy blowing sound emanated. She took the soup and drank thankfully. It was a plain broth, but tasted wonderful. She looked around, and tried to look at the kind face of the Digimon that had been talking to her. But she couldn't see it because she was falling asleep again.

She found herself in the field of flowers again. She saw the angel girl and the monster, and forced herself not to scream by covering her mouth with her hands. The girl was gone now, and the monster, no, the two monsters turned on her. _"There are two monsters?"_ The larger one pointed to her. No, to someone behind her. She felt the cold steel piercing her back ...

Lexxy woke again, every fiber in her body threatening to scream. She swallowed this desire, and was pushed back into her bed again by the Digimon. This time she got a good look at her. She was about three feet tall and had light green spiky fur. Her eyes seemed to emanate a weird green light, but they were kind. She had a short tail, long antlers that seemed to be made of crystal, and long ears. A green breed Vishomon. She was carrying a tray of food, for Lexxy. "Here ya' are, awake I see. I hope I didn't bother ye." she said, placing the tray on the bedside table. Actually it was more like a box lid, very close to the ground and poorly built. Lexxy looked around the room and noticed that everything was made from something else, that must have been made from something else. The only original feature of the house was the stone walls. "Well dearie, can ye talk, or are you going to just stare like that all night?"

That word rebounded on the inside of her head. Night. Had she really slept that long? Or not long at all? "I, I am looking for my friends. Have you seen them?" she managed to whisper, her voice hoarse.

"Well, nooo, You are going to have to tell me something more than that if you want my help." said the Vishomon. "But why don't you have a bit of a dinner, and we can talk some more." she said, leaving the room. "I'll be right back!"

Lexxy sat up and tried to get her bearings. She was lost in a strange word inhabited by big scary monsters, and she was tired, hungry, dirty, scared, and most of all lonely. _"How will I ever get home?" _she thought. She picked up the small porcelain cup from the tray, a sweet calming steam came from it, a type of herb tea. Then the Vishomon came into the room, wiping her hands on a dish towel and removing her apron.

"Now then, what's your name?" asked Vishomon.

"I am Lexxy Kanturo. And very lost and alone." said Lexxy, struggling to keep her voice at an audible level. Why was it so hard to talk?

"And I am Vishomon. Well now then, you're obviously not a Digimon, and have seen a bit of action. Why don't you tell me you're story, and I'll do what I can to help." said Vishomon, sitting down in a make shift rocking chair. Lexxy noded, and toled her what happened during the past few days. "Ay, you've seen quite a bit of action, I'd say."

"I just don't know what to do. I feel so lost." said Lexxy, looking into her empty cup. "What should I do?" she asked.

"Well, if I were you, I would try to find my friend that I lost and try to make up. That's what I would do. Now, what are _you_ _going_ to do?" said Vishomon picking up her own cup of tea.

Lexxy blinked a few times and stared into her cup. "I don't know. I just ... don't know." She put her cup down and laid back into her pillow. "I haven't seen Nomon for almost three days. And I don't have any idea where to start looking."

"Follow the river, the answers will come." said Vishomon. "That is our village saying. We are of the forest, yet we fish for our living. A little backwards, no?" She said smiling.

Lexxy didn't respond, she continued looking down at her hands, and they sat like this for a very long time.

======

"Heh, she's a quiet one she is. Heh, I'm afraid we wont be able to get anything from her, M'Lord." Said an evil looking creature to a larger dark shape. A bloodied form was shackled to a wall, and moaning with pain. In the dungeon.

The larger dark shape took up a whip and cracked it along the Digimon's face. Red blood trickled out, and quickly clotted in her fur. "Speak traitor, SPEAK!" he commanded, cracking the whip along her chest. She groaned again.

"I am no traitor." the shackled Digimon said weakly. She coughed up something nasty. Kurayamimon raised the whip again, striking her hard between the eyes with the butt of the whip. "How DARE you defy me! The very color of youre blood proves you to be a traitor to your own kind!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said, shaking her head. She was too weak to manage anything else.

"Your blood is RED! The color of human blood, you have been made weak!" said Kurayamimon, whipping her again. Indeed her blood was red. "You know the legend, if you bond with a human, you become part of them, and are forever cursed. Unless ... " se began, trailing off. The Female Digimon looked up at him, through squinted eyes. "Yes, we do know the legends, don't we?" he said smiling an evil smile.

"You're despicable! You are the traitor!" she rasped.

"Leave her in the dungeon for three more days." said Kurayamimon, handing the jailer the whip. "She will talk ... eventually." And he left the room.

The shackled Digimon closed her eyes and whispered something. "Lexxy ... " And then passed out.

======

__

"I don't know if I'm just hallucinating, or if I'm going insane. But what is the difference." thought Lexxy. She laid back into her pillow and sighed.

"What's that Dearie?" asked the Vishomon as she knit.

"Oh, I was just wondering about Nomon. I wonder if she's happy without me. She's probably having the time of her life."

"Well, I don't know about that, I'm sure she's as depressed and sad as ye are. That's what I think." said Vishomon.

"You're probably right." said Lexxy. "I should probably try to find her. I should leave as soon as possible."

"Now that's the kind of thinking that will get you places!" said Vishomon, beginning to smile. "When do ye be thinking that ye want to leave?"

"I guess tomorrow. I wouldn't want to burden you with myself for very long."

"Nonsense. So we leave tomorrow."

"We?"

"Ay, ye need a guide, do ye not?"

To Be Continued ...


	10. Revelation

6/22/04

All right I've finally got around to updating! =

=====

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #10

Revelation!

"OK Charpimon, I've pin-pointed the yellow Digivice. It's right around this bend, only about half a mile from where we are now. Less if we cut through the woods." said Mel looking at her Digivice. "Let's try the transport thing Michael told us about."

"I say we cut through the forest and get there as soon as possible." said Charpimon, sitting down and rubbing her feet.

"No, if we do that, the Digivice might begin to move downstream again and we would be stuck in the forest. We should stick to the shore line." she said, plotting the travel rout. "OK, we are ready to go!" she said pressing the initiative button, making her wish.

"Weee! This is sooo cool!" said Charpimon as they sped along in the red bubble-like formation. Actually, to say that it was red would be incorrect, because it was a mixture of colors, reds, oranges, and yellows, all swirling with each other. Every now and then there would be a ripple of energy that would pass over it's surface. A beautiful bubble.

And then it popped, throwing Charpimon and Mel out onto the sand on their behinds. "Ow!" they both exclaimed, as one naturally would after being thrown several feet across the sandy ground.

"What happened Mel?" said Charpimon rather irritably as she brushed the sand out of her feathers.

"I don't know!" she yelled, pissed. She looked at her Digivice, and at the flashing words 'Connection Terminated.' "This is bad, but, terminated from what?" she wondered.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Charpimon.

"Walk. The bubble got us most of the way there, so we should be able to make it there quite soon. It's a good thing that we didn't cut through the wood. Sand is softer than sticks and brambles." she shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I'd say we have about seven more hours of sunlight, so visibility isn't a problem. it's the reeds that we have to deal with." said Charpimon, beginning to walk.

"Yeah."

======

"Hey Michael!" said Rosie, walking into the boy's camp. Being boys, the encampment was naturally messy. The camp fire was still burning, and there were asundrious signs of extended living. "Man didn't you guys ever hear of 'no trace camping?'"

"What do you mean?" asked Michael, clueless as to what she was trying to say.

"Hey man, it's his mess not mine!" yelled Caleb pointing at Michael.

"... Whatever. The others should be arriving here soon, so let's at least get some food ready and clean up this place." said Rosie, putting a hand on her head and sighing.

"You sound like my mother." mumbled Caleb as they began picking up around camp. Just then Darikomon and Elsemon got back with some fruits and other things of the forest.

"Chow!" they said.

"Yeah! All right Darikomon and Elsemon!" said Michael eyeing the food. Then he saw the disapproving Rosie gave him and said as an after thought, "Hey, just put it over there on the big rock OK?"

Not long after they had the whole of the encampment cleaned and looking like no one had been there.

"Much better" said Rosie smiling at their good work. Is there any running water near here?"

"Yes, over there." said Elsemon pointing to a grove of trees. "I shall lead you there." He said, starting to walk toward the edge of the forest. "There are even fish!"

"Great!" said Rosie, beginning to follow him. "Well, come on guys! What'cha waiting for! Let's go fishing!"

======

"Heh, heh heh heh ... You're real stubborn, ya are. Don't ya know that if y're real stubborn the master only hurts ye more? Heh, heh heh heh heh ... " Said the evil looking Digimon jailer. He looked sort of like a midget Greymon, except he had red and black skin, and one of his horns was broken off. And he seemed very stupid. Very, very, very stupid.

"Yeah, yeah." said Nomon. She had been chained up in this dirty, smelly, putrid dungeon for days now. She hadn't head a substantial meal since she could remember. _"It's all Lexxy's fault, it's all my fault, it's all everybody's fault, and it's especially no ones fault ... "_ she thought, closing her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears. It wouldn't help to be loosing much needed water through her eyes. _"Get a grip Nomon, you can't cry now. Now how are we to get out of here?" _Her mind was racing for any idea, anything at all, but fatigue and hunger were getting the best of her. Then she heard the sound of crunching ... dripping. The jailer was eating. Eating something nasty I might add, but nevertheless, he was eating. This welled up a huge ball of hatred inside of herself, and she screamed out with all the strength she had left, "OK! YOU CAN WHIP ME, MAKE FUN OF ME, TORTURE ME, BUT YOU'RE NOT EATING IN FRONT OF ME!!" She was panting with the effort to say this, and the jailer turned around to face her, his dumb watery eyes looking at her, trying to understand the meaning of what she had said.

"Well ... Ya' want some?" he said, offering a piece of meat on a bone. It looked disgusting, but disgusting was better than nothing when you're starving.

Nomon paused in shock, that her captor would willingly be offering her food. "S-sure." she finally managed to stammer. He shoved the piece of meat into her mouth seeing as that was the only thing available, her hands were shackled to the wall. It was gross, and had some former inhabitants, but what the heck, when you're starving anything will do. After she wad finished, he offered her something from his flask. It was bitter, and probably contained something alcoholic, as it burned the throat as a kind of terrible refreshment. Next thing she knew he was unlocking her from her chains and they were both sitting on the floor laughing like fools because of the drugs in the drink. While he was falling over himself with laughter, she realized her chance of escape. She waited until he had fallen asleep, stole his keys, and locked his hands and feet together. Twisting her body like a side winder, she made her way over to the door, unlocking it. It amazingly didn't squeak, making her way up the stairs as quietly as she could. "This is too easy ... " she said quietly to herself. Then she saw the dark shape in front of her.

"It is." he said.

======

"OK, the Digivice should be around this corner somewhere ... " said Mel as she and Charpimon walked around the bend of the river. "Let's start looking!" she said as she pulled off her boots and socks, rolled up her pants, took her bag off her belt, and threw her vest on the ground.

"OK. We're going to work our way up the river, right?" asked Charpimon.

"Yeah, now let's go!" said Mel as she stepped into the water. "Hey, the water's warm! I'll take the right side, and you the left. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure Mel, I'm just dying to know who has this Digivice."

======

"I think we're ready to go." said Lexxy looking over their packs.

"OK then let's head out!" said Vishomon, picking up her pack. Lexxy followed suit.

_"Maybe everything will turn out all right after all."_ thought Lexxy as they began walking. She smiled. Just being with Vishomon made her very happy. Later they were walking upstream, making good time, and talking. "Hey, I think this is where I met Nomon. It should be somewhere upstream." They rounded a bend and stopped short, aghast.

There before them was the burnt remains of what had once been a village. All that remanded were a group of smoldering houses and a few Stingmon guards. Each had a gold ring on his finger, and each wielded a long poles with an electrical pulse at the end. One of them came up to Lexxy and Vishomon and Lexxy and said, "By order of law, his most high lord of the land commands that all inhabitants of this area be taken hostage and brought to the Great Mountain for questioning. His power is great! He is Kurayamimon the Supreme! You will come with me." said he, calling a few more guards over to his side. They all began to charge their electrode Poles and held them in an aggressive stance.

"Uh oh, Vishomon, I think we're in trouble .. Vishomon?" said Lexxy, keeping her eyes on the guards, but when she glanced down, Vishomon wasn't there. She had stepped out in front of Lexxy.

Her arms were spread wide and she said menacingly, "Sorry boys, we're not going any where. Not today, and not ever."

"I am sorry, that is not a choice." said the head guard.

"Then let's make it one." said Vishomon jumping up into the air. "Hitogomi Shototsu!" (Crush Hit!) She brought her antlered head down onto the first Stingmon's head, making him reel back in pain. She quickly grabbed his Electrode Pole, and hit him with it, paralyzing him. The others charged her and she made quick work of her hand, feet and antlers. Lexxy grabbed another one of the Electrode Poles, and soon, all the guards were piled up in a heap, groaning with the dull pain caused by the electricity.

Vishomon walked over to the head guard and with one paw picked up his head by his ears and threatened him with the Pole. " Now tell me, what happened here?" she threatened him.

"We destroyed the village, and took hostages by order of his excellency the almighty ... " the guard said gruffly.

"I don't want to hear his title. Was there a Nomon among the captives?" demanded Vishomon, jerking his head back with emphasis.

"Perhaps." he said simply, refusing to tell her any more.

"Tell me!" Vishomon demanded again, threatening him with the Pole.

"No. I never reveal the ... " but he never had time to finish, because Vishomon stabbed him hard with the Electrode Pole, further paralyzing him.

"OK, let's try this again. Was there a Nomon in the group of captives?" Vishomon demanded from the other guards.

One looked up at her and mumbled something. "Yea, there were a few. All were taken to Kurayamimon's Mountain Fortress."

Vishomon raised his head up to eye level by his long ears and said, "Now ye listen to me. We need to get to that fortress, and ye're gonna' take us there. UNDERSTAND?"

The Stingmon nodded as well as he could, as he was still paralyzed. Vishomon held very still, and mumbled some ancient rites, keeping her hand on the Stingmon's head. He recognized this and his eyes widened in fear. Suddenly he began to glow, and his shape changed into that of a small Wormmon. He had a golden ring on one of his claws. He blinked a few times, and looked around in surprise.

"There, that makes you much more transportable." said Vishomon, picking up the little Wormmon. "Lexxy, help me tie down the others." They went about tying up the other Stingmon, and paralyzing them with their own Electrode Poles.

"Vishomon, why don't we just downgrade them?" asked Lexxy, tying up the last Stingmon guard.

"I shall explain later. Let's get going, I want to get to that mountain fortress as soon as possible." said Vishomon picking up the Wormmon and beginning to walk. "What I did was a very powerful spell that I used. It dates back to the Elder Days. It takes away enough energy to reduce them one level, but it uses so much of your energy, you have to use the expelled energy to revitalize yourself. I can only use it in emergencies. That's why I can't use the spell on all the guards."

"Oh." said Lexxy, walking beside her. _"Don't worry Nomon, I'll find you ... I promise."_

To Be Continued ...


	11. Fishing, Fish, Wormmon and Whips

8/16/04

All right I've finally got around to updating! = Again!

=====

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #11

Fishing, Fish, Wormmon and Whips ...

"Aw MEL! This is hopeless! This stupit thing is impossible to find!" complained Charpimon. They had been looking for almost two hours and were both covered in dirt and were completely wet.

"Just keep looking, it has to be here somewhere ... " said Mel, even though she wasn't so sure that they would find anything at all.

"Mel ... I'm hungry!" whined Charpimon.

"Oh stop your whining, I'm hungry too. There's a berry bush over there." said Mel, still looking through the reeds.

"Hey, you gals need a hand with something?" a voice said. Mel looked up. There standing before her was a fairly large cerulean colored Vishomon. He held a fishing net in one paw, a pole in the other, and donned a hat with a few lures on it.

"Oh, but it's not fish we're looking for. It's a Digivice, like this one," said Mel as she showed the Vishomon her's, "except it's yellow where mine is turquoise. And it's really important."

"Hmmm ... Don't believe I've seen anything quite like it ever in my life. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to get out of the river. Ya' see, this spot is the best place to catch fish, and you're scaring them away with all you're splashing and what not. But I'll tell ya this, if you help me bring in a few nets of fish, I'll help you find that Digivice of yours. Do we have a deal?" asked the Vishomon, offering his paw.

"We have a deal!" said Mel taking his paw.

"Now let's get to work!"

======

"All right! Fish!" was the exclamation heard throughout the day by the stream. Michael, Caleb, Rosie, Darikomon, and Elsemon were fishing with sticks sharpened by Caleb and Michael's pocket knife.

"Now what on earth would you be carrying a huge pocket knife around for?" asked Rosie.

"Well, it's kinda funny ... and a long story." said Michael, going red in the face.

"Hey, we've got time, and plenty of it." said Caleb.

"Well, I think it got put into my suitcase by accident, or as some insane joke Mel was playing on me. But anyway, when I got to camp, I found it in there, and knew I had to keep it hidden. At first, I hid it beneath the mattress, but then when I saw how they checked underneath the mattress whenever something disappeared, I had to hide it somewhere else, so the day we came into this world, I had it with me so I could hide it in the tree we were sitting under. I never got the chance to. It sort of came in handy in our battle with Sandiramon ... but oh well." said Michael.

"Oh ... " said everyone else. Michael was usually really quiet when he wasn't with his sister, but he was warming up to everyone.

"I caught a fish!"

======

"Now now, naught naughty naughty ... don't we know better than escaping from our cell?" said Kurayamimon, circling around Nomon, grinning menacingly. he held in his hand his usual whip. Nomon was chained to a black slab, lying on her back. She could barely see anything because of the bright lights shining in her eyes. "You know what I want, and I know what you want. Deep down inside you want something that you cannot, will not reveal to yourself. There are no options, Nomon. You can either join me or die. Either way I get stronger. And if you join in my forces, I can give you what you most desire." he leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "Freedom." At this Nomon quickly turned her head and spat in his face. "He drew his head back quickly, fuming and slapped her, leaving claw marks across her nose. "Have it your way then." Then he turned and left. "Karasumon, make sure the prisoner stays put this time, and try to talk some sense into her." said Kurayamimon to the tall She Dragon as he left the room.

======

"Mark and Kuzumon, I would like you to meet 'The Digital World Voices.' They are one of the best bands in the continent of Server." said Poad to Mark and his partner.

"Cool!" said Mark as he rushed into the room. Kuzumon and Poad followed after him.

Poad stepped forward and said, pointing to Veemon "This is Vee. He is the keyboardist for the group. He arranges the music and sound effects."

"Hi!" said Vee, energetically waving. He was wearing several gold chains around his neck and wrists, and baggy jeans kept up with a belt.

"And this is Guilmon, a drummer and music arranger." said Poad, turning to the red dragon Digimon.

"Hello, it's really nice to meet you." he said. He had been eating a loaf of bread, and still had a few crumbs on his nose. Mark began to giggle and Guilmon asked with a smile, "What's so funny?"

"This is Tigra and Liya, the Gatomon singers." said Poad motioning to two seated forms. The two Gatomon were dressed in green and white kimonos and sitting at a low table sipping tea. One was slightly different than the other in that she had black stripes and cream colored fur with green paws. The other had normal Gatomon coloring.

"But, who is who?" asked Kuzumon.

"I'm Tigra." said the black striped one.

"And I'm Liya." said the other.

Just then, two Vishomon strode in, both wearing black and gold and silver kimonos. Their fur was as white as cotton, and their eyes shone gold and silver. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Kodomo Tsuki, daughter of the silver moon." said the one dressed in black and silver.

"And I am Kodomo Taiyo, daughter of the golden sun. Both of us are Kodomo Hikari, daughters of the light." said the other in black and gold. After they had each spoken in turn, they bowed.

In all their life, Mark and Kuzumon had never heard voices more beautiful and mesmerizing before. "I'm really glad to meet every one here." said Mark. Then he and Kuzumon bowed, to their own surprise.

"But that ain't all!" said Veemon with a wink. "We're gonna play a song right here, right now!" Indeed, their equipment was set up in the back of the room, ready for a private performance. Never in his life had mark heard such strange and wonderful music! It was so pure and beautiful! Kuzumon seemed especially pleased and delighted as well.

Afterwards Mark, Kuzumon and Poad exchanged their thanks with the musicians, bowed and left.

======

"All right Wormmon, tell us where the fortress is." said Vishomon to the small Wormmon she was holding in her arms.

"You follow the flow of the river, and you will eventually be brought to Kurayami Mountain. That's the most direct way there from here." said Wormmon pointing at the flowing water.

"And you are telling the truth?" questioned Vishomon.

"Yes." said Wormmon, nodding his head. "A member of the Stingmon Guard never lies, the truth is always given."

"Well, you're not exactly a Stingmon any more ... " Lexxy said quietly.

Suddenly, there came a great rumbling from behind them, and the sky went dark. A hoard of Lynxmon came roaring up from behind the small group. Lexxy saw them and screamed out "Run!" As she ram Nomon's words came to mind, _"Yes when there's eight or nine or one hundred of them chasing us!" _Lexxy couldn't help but think of how foolish she had been, and this time, she was on her own with a Digimon half the size of her former friend Nomon.

======

Somewhere in the dark fortress, the dark king said, "Kill them."

To Be Continued ...


	12. More Fish, the Digivice, Other Problems,...

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #12

More Fish, the Digivice, Other Problems, and a New Solution

"Fishing, fishing, fishing, man I'm really wishing, that I wasn't fishing ... ANYMORE!" Mel sang off tune as she mended a hole in one of the nets. They had been securing lines and nets across the river for nearly three. And still no yellow Digivice. "Hey Charpimon, find anything yet?" she asked to her partner.

"No, just fish, as usual. _I never want to see another fish as long as I live."_ thought Charpimon as she jumped into the water. _"At least I swim as well as I fly; the job is going fast."_

Pull the net, secure the lines, run up stream, chase the fish, pull in the fish, cut and clean, pull the net, secure the lines ... "Arg! I can't believe we can't find this stupid Digivice!" mumbled Mel to herself as she piled some more fish into a basket.

The Cerulean Colored Vishomon, or Ryoshi as they called him, was slipping through the water at such high speeds, that he looked like a furry torpedo. He was weaving in and out of the reeds with the agility of an otter, searching for the Digivice. Suddenly he stopped, and jumped out of the water, exclaiming triumphantly, "I have it!" Gleaming in his wet hand was the yellow Digivice.

======

"OK, I think we have enough fish." said Rosie, looking at their mountainous pile of the scaly beasties. They had been working all morning, and had collected quite a few. They had made a mat of wide bladed grass for the fish to rest upon. "Too bad we're not by the ocean ... " she said, trailing off in thought.

"Why?" asked Elsemon, cleaning the fish with his claws.

"Because, when we cook them, we're going to want some salt, and where there's an ocean, there's salt!" said Rosie smiling. Just then Elsemon licked the fish meat from off his claws, and made a face.

"NO WE WONT!" he exclaimed loudly. "These fish are TOO salty!"

"Hey, they taste just like Sardines!" said Michael, trying one.

"You guys! That is sooo gross!" said Rosie covering her mouth with her hands, and making a face to equal Elsemon's.

"Sardines are not gross." said Michael, continuing to eat his fish.

"No, but those fish are RAW!" said Rosie, continuing to be disgusted. Michael stopped eating and looked like he was going to be sick.

======

"Karasumon, I know you." rasped Nomon. "I can smell your blood. You were once an ally."

Karasumon, turned sharply and looked deep into Nomon's eyes. She walked closer to the black stone table Nomon was laying on. She glared at her through squinted eyes. "You know nothing."

"Yes I do, you were once good, a follower of ... " began Nomon, but she never had time to finish, because Karasumon slapped her across her face.

"Shut up!" screamed Karasumon. The three red claw marks glowed red and then disappeared.

"We are of the same blood Karasumon. Or should I say, Myokimon? You cannot hurt a kindred spirit. As long as we have human blood flowing though ... "

"Shut UP! Shut up! SHUT UP!" screamed Karasumon over and over again, covering her long ears with her cruel claws.

"Don't have the strength to kill your beloved partner ... "

"Shut up! Shut up!" she crumpled to her knees.

"Little Myokimon, afraid of the dark, didn't play nice with the other inhabitants of the Digital World ... "

"Stop! STOP! Just shut UP!" screamed Karasumon, bringing her fist down on Nomon's ribs. There was an awful crack, but the wound quickly healed. After a while, Karasumon seemed to come back to her senses, and in a powerful voice she said, "You will pay, Nomon, you fool!" And she strode out of the room.

======

"Nail Claw! Howling Buster!" yelled the Lynxmon, firing their attacks at the small group made up of the human and two Digimon. They surrounded them.

"Spectral Shield!" yelled Vishomon, conjuring up a semi-clear bubble that covered the group. The Lynxmon attacks were shot back at them, wiping out a good number of the troop. But there was still many more left. "Lexxy we are still greatly out numbered, I fear our only chance is in surrender." said Vishomon as the Lynxmon's attacks bounded off the bubble outside. When the explosions had stopped, Vishomon, Wormmon and Lexxy found themselves in the middle of a flaming cat army.

"K'Bish." cursed Vishomon. Wormmon said nothing, but it was obvious that he was glad. This wasn't a rescue mission though. No. This may troops for one Prisoner Guard? Perhaps it was Lexxy they wanted ... But why?

"Punishment will be received here for crimes against his Lord Majesty Kurayamimon." said the leader Lynxmon. He stepped forward and, sitting on his hind haunches, pointed at each member of the small party in turn. "Stingmon Guard number 00174, for the act of treason, death. Vishomon, for associating with the enemy, death. Alexia Kanturo, you are needed at the fortress." he said with shocking stolidity.

"If Lexxy was needed at the fortress, why did you attack us?" questioned Vishomon.

"Ah ha ha, she cannot die, as long as her friend is around. Heavy magic is at work here, and a few measly attacks from the Lynxmon troops couldn't harm her. You two were going to die anyway." laughed the Head Guard.

_"Oh no! I can't lose another friend! Not now ... "_ thought Lexxy, completely missing the significance of that last statement. Then she felt a burning hatred at the Lynxmon for trying to harm her good friend. "How dare you threaten us!" she yelled, indignant. "We will never succumb to the likes of you scum!"

"Have it your way then." said Lynxmon charging forwards.

"I will." said Lexxy. She stepped forwards and raised up her left hand.

======

"It's such a stupid little trouble causing thing this Digivice is." said Mel holding the yellow Digivice. She was closely examining it, wiping the dirt away, and drying it with her shirt. Suddenly it began to glow. It vibrated and beeped in Mel's hand with increasing violence. Suddenly the Digivice began to rise into the air and soon it was zooming down the river, towards the one who summoned it.

======

Lexxy caught her Digivice. "Kokoro no Hikari! Watashi Enjo Suru!" she chanted, all the while holding her Digivice above her head. her whole being began to glow, and at her center, a white crystal glowed. "We shall end the conflict."

To Be Continued


	13. Calling Upon DemiHikarimon

Thankyou to Darks Light for your kind words!

And now, on with the story...

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #13

Calling Upon DemiHikarimon

"Follow that Digivice!" yelled Charpimon as the Yellow Digivice sped off, beeping madly and vibrating in the air. Ryoshi, Charpimon, and Mel ran after it. as they ran, Mel put her bag back on her belt and decided to leave her vest and boots off. Ryoshi was zipping through the water faster than the human could rum or Digimon could fly. Soon the Digivice flew right out of sight, and neither Mel nor Charpimon could continue, but Ryoshi could, and did. He soon returned a few minuets later and said, "My friends, the Digivice is flying towards a flaming pack of Lynxmon. What business it has there I know not."

"Lexxy ... " said Mel.

"okay, now what are we going to do with a mountain of salty fishes?" asked Caleb eyeing the fish. "I hate sardines!"

"Well, we can't put 'em back, too late for that now!" said Darikomon, eating another. He cooked them as he ate them, using his fire attacks, and making happy noises. "Yummy ... "

"Ew ... " said Rosie. Michael had recovered by now, and was watching the fish cook in a small fire. "Maybe if we had a pot or kettle of some kind, and boiled the salt out ... " she thought aloud.

"But that would ruin the flavor!" protested Michael loudly, looking up from his fire.

"For you, maybe, but the rest of us don't like salty fish." said Rosie, still thinking.

"Hey, we could dig a hole in the ground, and put rocks in it. Then, we build a fire over it and let it heat up the rocks. When that's done we put out the fire, put the fish in and pour the water in to boil!" said Caleb.

"Yeah, but what are we going to carry the water in?" asked Elsemon.

"Uh, in our shoes!" said Caleb offering a foot.

"EW!" yelled just about everyone else there. "Caleb!"

"What?"

"So Nomon, where is your partner now? She's not here to protect you." Nomon coughed and moaned, a new set of bruises and cuts on her body. "But soon she will be here." said Kurayamimon enticingly, circling Nomon.

"What do you mean? Stop playing mind games with me Kurayamimon! Tell me what you mean!" demanded Nomon.

"I mean just that. Your good friend Alexia is coming here, but not by her choice." said Kurayamimon, grinning evilly.

"What do you want with her?!" demanded Nomon, with a bit of urgency sounding in her voice.

"It's not what I want, but what you _will _want. Think of it Nomon. Power. Freedom. And they are yours by just getting rid of one troublesome person ... "

"Kokoro no Hikari! Watashi Enjo Suru! Kokoro Shinka!" Where Lexxy once was, a beautiful tall warrior was now standing. She was a young girl dressed in a white kimono. On her head, she wore a tiara, wrought of the steel-silver alloy, mithril, and laced with gold. Resting about her shoulders was a wide collar of the same precious alloys. She held in her hand a staff of wood, wrought with gold and mithril, at it's tip a point of crystal, embedded in the wood itself, and glowing with a bright light. Her eyes were painted as the scribes of Egypt, her hair long and flowing, a light brown color, with long white ribbons tied in it. From her hair there were two short, thin dragon horns, white, and shining like mother-of-pearl.

The Lynxmon started. She was so beautiful, but she harbored a terrible power. "Who are you?" asked the Leader Lynxmon in awe.

"I am DemiHikarimon. And you are deleted."

The Lynxmon around her growled and murmured. "How is a human able to use our magic? What trickery is this?!"

"Prepare to meet your demise!" With that she jumped into the air, her gown fluttering around her, caught in an unfelt breeze. "Hikari Tamashii Utsu Koto!" she yelled holding her staff high above her head. She then brought her staff down with both hands like a sword. Spirits of light sprang from the crystal at the end of her staff, circling about the Lynxmon, destroying them. The air was soon red with their deleted energy. DemiHikarimon fell down onto the ground, her form glowing and shrinking back into Lexxy.

Vishomon ran over to her and shook her, hoping she was all right. "Lexxy? Are ye okay?"

"What have I done ... ?" she gasped between ragged breaths. "What have I ... done?"

"Did you feel that?" asked Ryoshi to Mel and Charpimon. He put his head back and sighed, eyes falling shut.

"Feel what Ryoshi?" asked Charpimon.

"The ripple in the energy. Didn't you feel it? It was like a shock wave." he said still lost in his reverie. "We shan't be there till mid moon rise tonight. Unless we find a faster type of transportation."

Mel looked around for any possible ideas. Her glance was caught on a boat moored to a tree. "I think I have an idea ... "

Soon Mel was zipping down the river with Charpimon and Ryoshi pulling the boat behind them.

"How come YOU get a ride and we don't?" asked Charpimon, irritated that she was pulling and Mel was sitting.

"Because, I can't fly or swim!" said Mel, smiling. Suddenly Charpimon fell back into the boat.

"What? He was going too fast!" Charpimon said, winking.

"Hey Kuzumon?" asked Mark.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's great that we get to stay here an all, the past couple days have been the best, but I feel like we should be helping out the others. I mean, what if they're in trouble or something?" said Mark. He was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, if you feel that way, we could leave the Inn ... " said Kuzumon from the other bed.

"I do want to go, but then, I want to stay too." said Mark. He was very muddled.

"I know how you feel Mark. Why don't we talk to Poad tonight at dinner tonight? He could help us get on the road, and maybe even give us a map." offered Kuzumon.

"Good idea." said Mark. _"Kuzumon always has the best ideas."_

To Be Continued ...


	14. The DigiDestined are in trouble

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #14

The DigiDestined are in trouble ...

"Well, the sun is going down." said Caleb. "We should make a camp fire. I don't think anyone is coming to our camp site. Tonight any way."

"Yeah, and not like they can get here very fast anyway, with the Digivices not responding." said Michael sitting back against a tree. "Hey, where's Rosie?"

"She left." said Darikomon.

"What do you mean she left?" asked Michael starting up.

"Just that. She left. She said she lost something." said Darikomon.

Michael and Caleb exchanged worried glances. "Well, I'm going to find her, no use getting lost in the dark forest." said Caleb. "I'll be right back."

He walked out of their camp site and began to call for Rosie. It was growing ever more dark, and he began to become panicked. Suddenly he came to a clearing in the wood. There was Rosie sitting there, crying softly to herself. "Rosie ... ? " he asked softly. She spun around, fist raised, ready to yell at the intruder. When she saw it was Caleb, her expression softened.

"Oh, it's you ... " she said simply. She stood, trying to wipe the tears from her face and fix her hair at the same time.

"I thought you might be lost." offered Caleb. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah ... I just ... " started Rosie. "I'm just worried about Myokimon. I haven't seen her all day, and when I was fishing with you guys, I totally forgot about her. Now she's probably lost or hurt, and wondering where I am, but she can't find me. And I can't find her." She began to cry again. Caleb didn't know what to do. After all, he had three brothers, and had never had any experience with crying girls.

"C'mon, maybe we can find her together before the sun sets." said Caleb offering a hand. She gratefully took it and they began to walk off into the twilight.

Then there was a noise of approaching foot steps from behind them. "You found me."

"Nomon, I understand your plight. You are being pulled by the false feelings inside of yourself. Loyalty. Compassion. Love." Kurayamimon was circling the table that Nomon was chained to. "The only real feelings are Power. Superiority. These are what you must only feel. Banish all of those other false feelings. They will make you weak. You could be a great and powerful queen, if you so choose. It is your choice Nomon, and your choice alone." With that he left the room. "Mean while, other candidates must be dealt with, and captured."

"Lexxy? Are ye okay hon?" asked Vishomon shaking Lexxy's shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, sitting bolt upright. Vishomon sprang backwards in surprise. "I - I'm sorry Vishomon. I don't want you to get hurt." Lexxy stammered. She held her head in her hands and sighed. Her whole body was quaking with exhaustion.

Vishomon looked on as Lexxy sat, looking miserable. She wished there was something she could do to aid this tortured soul. Then she realized something. _"Now where did that Wormmon get off to?"_

"Help! Help!" Said a voice coming from the shore.

"Hey mon, I think we should stop." said Mel hearing the cry. The boat slowed down, and the three travelers made their way up the bank, toward the voice. When they finally reached the it, they saw a little Wormmon running around in circles, panicking. "Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?" asked Mel kneeling down to better talk to the small Digimon.

"There's a girl right over there! I think she's hurt!" he yelled waving his many arms around, his eyes wide. "Come see! Come see!" he said scurrying off through the underbrush. Mel Ryoshi and Charpimon rushed after him. When they came into the charred clearing, they saw Lexxy and a light green Digimon like Ryoshi sitting on the ground.

"LEXXY!?"

Before them was a towering dark dragon-like beast. Caleb and Rosie slowly backed away from the approaching form. They couldn't see her face, only a dark silhouette was visible against the setting sun.

"Who are you?" demanded Caleb, trying to block the light out of his eyes.

"Why Rosie, don't you recognize me?" said Karasumon in a mocking tone. She began to chuckle evilly.

"Myokimon?"

"Yes. I have changed form and am now known as Karasumon."

"You know this Digimon!?" asked Caleb to Rosie, bewildered.

"Yeah, I think so at least ... I did." said Rosie, still squinting through the light at the tall dragon.

"Listen, we must go to my master's house. He wishes to speak with you." said Karasumon offering a claw.

"But, can we really trust her Rosie?" whispered Caleb. "Think about it, disappearing for a day, showing up as a giant dragon, I mean, _really_!"

"Hey, Myokimon is my friend, and I'm sure she would never try to hurt us." reasoned Rosie. She looked over affectionately at her Digimon.

"okay, I'll go get the others." said Caleb, and he walked off into the trees.

"Rosie, I am sorry I did not tell you where I was going. I needed to get there as soon as possible." lied Karasumon.

"I understand, Myokimon." said Rosie looking up at her Digimon's beautiful face.

"Please, call me Karasumon. That is who I am now." said Karasumon. Soon the whole group was gathered together, and awaiting Karasumon's instructions. "Now we shall travel to my master's house." With that she conjured up a silver bubble that enveloped the whole group. They began to rise into the air, and towards the huge mountain. As they neared it, they could see that there was a fortress carved out of the rock on the top. They came to a giant door way and it opened outwards before them. Their bubble dissolved into the air and they were set gently on the floor. Rosie found that she was dressed in a black kimono. The boys were dressed in black oriental style suits. The Digimon had robes and collars that fit their form well. Karasumon led them to the throne room. She then turned to the group of children and Digimon and said, "All hail the Lord and Master, Kurayamimon."

To Be Continued ...


	15. The Master’s House

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #15

The Master's House

Kurayamimon rose from his throne, a magnificent frame in the shifting torch light. "Welcome to my home." he said. He raised a hand and in it appeared a small bubble, glowing with an inner light. He curled his claws around it and in an instant, it became many bubbles, filling the room, illuminating it and all those in it. They added not only light, but a feeling of security and warmth. Rosie looked up at the daunting figure that was once Myokimon. The she Dragon winced at the light, as if it hurt her eyes. Suddenly, she felt an unexplainable urge to hide from the same light that a moment ago was comforting her. Kurayamimon rose from his throne, standing on his two back feet. "Come, we have much to discuss. But first, a banquet has been prepared."

The group filed out of the hall, and made their way down a hall way into they came into another high vaulted room. In the middle of it was a table filled with food. From the inside of this room none could hear the muffled cries of Nomon and other tortured souls at the roots of the Mountain.

"Lexxy ..." she whispered into the darkness. She had been moved out of the questioning room, and into a holding cell. Her fur was bloodied and dirty. One eye was swollen shut, and she could feel her data particles loosening. Soon she would leave this awful dungeon, soon she would become no more than a wandering spirit ...

"Hey." said a weak voice next to her. Nomon turned her head best she could toward the voice.

"Hey." she replied, not sure to whom she was speaking.

"Get caught in the village? Like me?" said the voice.

"Uh huh."

"Poor fools, all of us. I am Usamon. You probably can't see me. I'm mostly black. Hell, I can barley see you. What's your name?" said Usamon.

"Nomon."

"Glad to meet you. Under other circumstances, I would have asked you into my house for a bit of tea. But... my house isn't even... there any more." he said, trying not to cry.

Then another voice spoke with a heavy Scottish Accent. "It's no use blubbering over, ye over-sentimental rabbit! None of this is gonna get any better, and the dark lord will take over the whole world! Then the others!"

"Shut up Hawkmon." said about five other voices.

"Wait ... how many of us are there?" asked Nomon. There were several mumblings and then all was quiet again. It was completely pitch black except a small beam of moon light which now shone down on Nomon. "Well, we can't see each other, so ... "

"Doy! Well thanks captain obvious, we didn't know THAT!" said Hawkmon, followed by the usual chorus of tired 'Shut ups' from the other Digimon.

"Look, I need every one to shout out their names, one at a time. I will start, then Usamon, then Hawkmon. be sure to wait a bit after the name is said. I will count. Nomon."

"Usamon."

"Hawkmon."

"Another Nomon."

"Nomon."

"Terriermon."

"Lopmon."

"Veemon."

"Gatomon."

"Patamon."

After the last name was said, there was a long silence. Finally Nomon said, "Well ... I guess that's everybody. There's ten of us then."

"So now that we've met every one, what do ya plan ta do about it?" said the ever present Hawkmon.

"Break out." Nomon said simply.

"Lexxy! Lexxy! Are you okay?" said Mel, frantically running towards her friend. Lexxy let Mel wrap her arms around her. She didn't care anymore.

"I killed them, I killed them all ... " whispered Lexxy, eyes staring sightlessly. Her whole body began to shake again, as she began to cry. Broken sobs escaped her throat now and she showed no signs of stopping. Mel knit her brow in compassion and confusion. There really wasn't any thing that she could do.

Vishomon drew the other Digimon away and said, "I will explain, and then you two must do the same." she said pointing to Charpimon and Ryoshi. "Lexxy just tapped into the power of one of the Fourteen Holy Dragons that protect this world. That is where I draw my power from. It's a startling experience, it always is, and she obviously isn't doing well." she closed her luminescent eyes and shook her head slowly from side to side. Then she opened them again and stared hard at Charpimon. "And who are you? Who is that other human girl?"

"I am Charpimon. That HUMAN girl is my partner. Are you Lexxy's partner?" she was getting almost annoyed. "Why didn't you protect her? If it's such a traumatizing experience to defend yourself, you should have been there!" she was outright indignant now. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. "Why when Mel and I were attacked by a ... "

"Hold on! Hold on! I am not Lexxy's partner. I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are working yourself into a fury for!" said Vishomon, shocked at how quickly Charpimon's mood had swung.

"Oh ... sorry." said Charpimon, blushing a bit and relaxing her shoulders.

"It's all right. I understand, now please tell me, what is a partner?" said Vishomon

"I don't quite know really ... I just know that Mel and I are ... meant to be. She gives me the ability to Digivolve quickly, and ... I could never leave her." said Charpimon trailing in and out of thought. She then started to really think about this last question, her ears twitching now and then.

"Hm ... And YOU little Wormmon! Where have YOU been?" Vishomon said, turning her gaze to the small Insectoid Digimon.

He quaked with fear and started to stammer something. Then Charpimon broke in. "Well, he helped us find Lexxy and you. He was calling for help at the river bank."

"Is this true?" Vishomon asked, turning to Wormmon. He nodded.

The humans and their Digimon sat down to the long banquet table, practically starting to drool over the food laid out before them. Well, the boys any way. "You may now begin." said Kurayamimon, bidding them to begin eating.

"Well, it sure beats those salty fish!" said Rosie laughing at the boys. She was finally reunited with her Digimon, and Karasumon wasn't mad at her at all. As she ate she looked more carefully at Kurayamimon. In the shadows, he almost was invisible. Now in the light, he seemed more clean cut, and smaller, as if the light was compacting him into a smaller shell. He had a long, graceful neck, almost like a black swan's, except coated with mail-like scales. His head boasted two jet-colored horns, which were branched like a stag's. His eyes were red, but not glowing. They were almost pretty. His underbelly was heavily armored with gray white scales and his wings arched gracefully from behind his back. His tail and elfin ears twitched like a cat's. He sat at the head of the table, eyes closed, deep in thought. Now and then he lifted his head and looked around at the guests.

When they were finished with their meal, he rose from his chair to address them. "Digimon and Humans, heed my words. Underneath your plates there lies a gift for my guests." The children and Digimon lifted up their china plates and found underneath a small gold ring. Many picked theirs up in wonder, Rosie tried hers on, finding that it warped to adapt to her finger. Suddenly she was brought into acute realization of her surrounding. It was like putting on glasses after many years of sightlessness. But that was not all... The colors were more vivid, her hearing was sharpened, and she could almost HEAR the thoughts of Karasumon.

__

"Weird." she thought slipping off her ring. _"Very weird."_ she thought again realizing how dull the world seemed now, how powerless and naked she realized she was. She slipped the ring on again and smiled.

To Be Continued ...


	16. Plans For Escaping And Searching

So my beauties, we meet again. I know it's been a long time since the last update, but, you know. Life happens.

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #16

Plans For Escaping And Searching

"All right, now that you have a plan, how do you plan to do it?" asked Veemon.

Nomon thought for a minuet and then looked up with a gleam in her eyes. "We'll get out through this window right above me!" she said triumphantly. A few Digimon chuckled. Especially Hawkmon who let loose with a loud 'Har Har Har!' Nomon frowned. "I'm serious!" she protested.

"Oh yeah!" laughed Hawkmon. "We're gonna like GNAW our way through these cast Iron shackles, then some how reach that window that is twenty feet off the ground, and then fit all of us through the five by eleven inch window that is barley enough to let the light in! Oh yeah! REAL genius! Just BRILLIANT! Har Har Har Har ... !"

* * *

"What are you talking about?" asked Mel softly. Lexxy didn't answer. Bur Mel knew what to do with Lexxy when she shut up like this, she must be dealt with gently ... Mel grabbed Lexxy by the shoulders best she could, stood her friend up to her own height and shook her ... hard. "Lexxy!" she demanded. "Now listen to me, you are gonna tell me exactly what happened and you are gonna stop CRYING!" She stopped shaking her, but kept eye contact until Lexxy closed her eyes and cringed. The Digimon looked on, aghast.

"Is she allowed to do that?" whispered Vishomon to the rest of the Digimon. They shrugged.

Mel over heard this and said, "Of course I am, I'm her best friend."

Just then Wormmon piped up, "Hey, don't you think that we should be moving on, we've been here a long time, and someone might find us."

"Oh? And how would you know, I wonder?" said Vishomon eyeing Wormmon suspiciously.

"Vishomon, give him a break." said Lexxy softly. All the Digimon turned towards her and waited for what would happen next. Lexxy had sunk to the ground again, but she was not crying, nor was she curled up into a ball.

Mel raised up Lexxy's head with on hand and stared her in the eyes. "Can you walk?" she asked. Lexxy nodded. Mel helped her up and then turned to Wormmon. "So, where are we going now?" she asked him.

"Uh, Poad? We want to ask you a question." Mark said at dinner.

Poad paused in his pipe puffing and looked at Mark and Kuzumon. "I'm listening Mark, Kuzumon, what is it?"

"Mark and I would like to say that though your hospitality is measureless, we feel that we must now move on and help our friends. And we may need your help one last time." Kuzumon said.

Poad smiled. "Is that all that has been bothering you? I thought it was something more serious. Of course I will help you. You two are my honored guests." He took out a small note pad and a pencil. "When do you plan to leave?"

Mark and Kuzumon exchanged glances. "In the morning I guess." Mark said. "Is that okay with you Kuzumon?" Kuzumon nodded. Poad wrote that on his note pad.

"What supplies do you think you'll need?" Poad asked them.

After thinking for a second, Mark said, "Well, we'll need some food and maybe canteens." Poad wrote this down.

"Yes, well, I think that we can manage that." Poad said, smiling. He closed the notepad after writing a few more things in it. "Tomorrow, please be in the lobby at sunrise. There you will be given your supplies. It has been a most lovely few days having you here. And we're going to miss you." He smiled. "Say hello to your friends for me!"

* * *

In Kurayamimon's hall, the guests had all experienced the power of their rings. Only Rosie ventured to speak. "But what are you giving these to us for? And at what price?" she asked.

Kurayamimon smiled, and circling the table. "Ah, a very wise question, and I am glad that you asked. I see that you are strong, and I would like you to become my allies. These rings are tools used for increasing one's power, perception, to sharpen the senses and the mind."

"Your allies? What is that supposed to mean?" asked Michael.

"Simply that. Nothing more, nothing less. During the approaching time of war, I want you to be in the fight for justice." said Kurayamimon. "I have seen that you have wonderful potential, and a great power that I wish to help you develop and refine. Though ... " he stopped, thinking to himself. "I was expecting more of you than just those present. Where are the others?"

Rosie perked up at this. "You mean, you haven't met Mel or any of the others? They were supposed to meet us here." she said with a bit of panic sounding in her voice.

"Not to worry. I will send out foot mon to patrol the surrounding areas, and you can join in the search as well." said Kurayamimon with a smile. He was so very polite.

"All right then!" said Caleb jumping out of his seat. "Let's get going!" But then he slumped back into his chair and let out a long sigh. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm too full and sleepy to go right now." Even Kurayamimon had to laugh at this. Caleb could always be funny, even during the most formal of times.

"Yes. You are weary, allow me to show you to the guest rooms." said Kurayamimon. They could really use a rest.

To Be Continued ...


	17. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

I am sooo freaking proud of this chapter, you have no idea. I worked mine arse off with the whole theory thing in here, take a lookies.

* * *

The Digimon Adventure 01

Episode #17

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

"Okay, I think I have a plan worked out." said Nomon to the rest of the shackled Digimon.

"You THINK?!" spat Hawkmon. "Oh yeah, we're gonna like THINK our way out of this hell hole."

Nomon rolled her eyes and sighed. "What ever happened to the gnawing?" she asked sarcastically. Hawkmon abruptly shut up. "Are there any Digimon in here that are partners to a human?" she asked. There were no replies. "Anyone at all?" The silence continued.

"What was that?" whispered Lopmon.

"What was what?" asked Usamon.

"That! That noise. Shhh ... listen." said Lopmon again. All that was quiet, but as they strained their ears, they could make out a faint buzzing noise, like a bee that's trapped in a glass jar.

"Sounds like Zero One code." said Hawkmon. "It was used during the war and for primitive communication."

The tapping sound continued, and Nomon finally asked, "What does it mean?"

"SOS." replied Hawkmon. "Everyone must keep as quiet as possible. I need to find out where the buzzing is coming from." For a moment the buzzing stopped, and then there was the hollow tapping sound of Hawkmon's claw against the stone wall. This continued for a few moments and finally Hawkmon said, "Well, apparently we have a human partnered Digimon gagged and tied up in a bag, and he's somewhere in this room."

* * *

Lexxy, Mel, Charpimon, Ryoshi, Vishomon and Wormmon, have been walking through a field of wheat (corn for you Asians) for about an hour now. It was ready for harvesting. In fact they were now drawing near to a group of farmers hewing down the golden stalks. Lexxy was walking like one in a dream, slow and warily. Mel kept up the rear, arm around Lexxy's shoulder, and in front of the group was Charpimon, Vishomon, Wormmon, with Ryoshi leading.

"If me memory serves me, there should be a small farmin' village off yonder, and we could probably find a hospitable soul there." said Vishomon pointing towards a group of huts.

"I like it here." said Wormmon. They walked along in silence for a long time, and the sound of sickles meeting wheat stocks became louder and louder.

They soon found one farmer, a Guilmon wearing a wide, round, banana leaf hat. "Halloo." said Vishomon. "We are looking for a place to rest tonight, especially for the tall girl back there. We had a bit of a run in with a few Lynxmon."

The Guilmon's face fell, but he pointed them on to the village, saying that they could probably find someone there. He scratched his head as they walked by, and then started his work again.

As they walked into the village, they were met by young Guilmon and a few Gigimon. After asking at a few doors they were able to get a place to sleep, in the straw loft of a barn. The village dai-fu was called for, and they laid Lexxy down on the straw best they could.

A small hooded and cloaked Elecmon walked in, carrying with him a bag of herbs. First he looked at Lexxy and asked her a few questions. He finally concluded that she was incredibly spent of energy, and that she's lucky that she was still conscious. He prepared a re-energizing drink and told her to just relax. Then with a warm grin added, "And use your friends wisely, I'm sure that they will fetch you whatever it is you need, no matter the hour." Even Lexxy managed a weak smile.

That night, they could hear the laughter and singing from the houses of the village. The Guilmon's funny voices rose and fell, and then a song would begin, followed by more laughter. Just then, the door to the barn opened, and a female Guilmon wearing a simple yellow apron came in carrying a tray of bread, butter, a bit of meat and water.

"Here's some food, seeing as how you've been traveling." she said in her high Guilmon voice, as she set the tray down on a wooden table.

"Thank you very much." said Ryoshi hopping down from the straw loft. Though simple, the food tasted excellent. That night, as the group was sleeping, Mel and Charpimon stayed awake keeping a watch over Lexxy. They could hear her soft breathing as she lay in the straw. Charpimon and Mel sat a few feet away, looking out of the large opening in the straw loft. The moon was above, full and bright. It was slowly moving across the night sky along a literal moon beam track that glowed softly in the dark. It kind of looked like a rail-road track, minus the rails. If you listened carefully, you could hear the soft hum and clank as the moon moved from one tie to the next.

"Hey Charpimon?" asked Mel softly, turning to her partner.

"Yeah?"

"Why are the stars and the moon all perfectly arranged and lined up?" she asked.

"Navigation and time purposes!" said Charpimon.

"Oh." said Mel. "The stars we have on Earth, or, uh Eeaarth, are different, but they're used for the same purposes. And they're not organized as nicely as yours. There's a lot more too."

"Well, I've heard stories like that, but isn't it so much more easy to have them orderly and distinctive? For example, The top ring of stars is our compass, and the bottom four are our calendar. Actually, to say that the last two are rings would be incorrect, they're really two circles of constellations. See? Our year has ten subdivisions, or what you would call months, and 36.5 days per month. It's really funny when we have the 0.5 of a day, because it's like having a day in fast forward." Charpimon giggled.

"So, the second ring counts your days, the third counts your months, and the fourth and fifth count your years, right?" asked Mel.

"Yeah, the Constellations represent the 14 Elemental Guardian Dragons. Kind of like the Chinese years. The top ring is made up of the 11 Common World Elements, the bottom, the 3 Uncommon Space Elements. See? When two of them line up like that, it means that the new year has begun. This year is the year of Niji Kami ni Kurayami Kami, or Rainbow God over Dark God." said Charpimon, pointing to each star pattern in turn.

"okay, but how do know the year isn't those two over there? Or there?" asked Mel pointing to a few other constellations.

"Because everything is read in the north. All those that align with the northern star are the current dates." said Charpimon. "Even our Moon and Sun rise in the north."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Our Sun and Moon rise in the east." she said. She took a small notebook with a lock on it and started to write something in it. "But what about the Digimon in the southern hemisphere? They wouldn't be able to see the stars if the constellations are in the northern hemisphere." said Mel.

"What's a hemisphere? And what are you writing?" asked Charpimon.

"Huh? Oh, a hemisphere is half of the earth. There's the eastern and the western hemispheres, or the northern and the southern. They are both shaped like halves of oranges or melons. From what you know about my world, I would think that you would know that ... And I'm taking notes about the stars and the sky, this is my Little Book of Notes. Consequently I have the entire Japanese Phonetic Alphabet in here." said Mel, smiling like a cat.

"Melons?" asked Charpimon. "Oh yeah! But, the Digital world is flat." said Charpimon.

"What? Oh Ha ha ha ... !" laughed Mel. Charpimon started laughing too, it was rather funny after all. After they had finished giggling, Mel noticed Charpimon was crying as she looked up at the moon. "Charpimon? Are you okay?" she asked with concern sounding in her voice.

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine. I just ... get so teary eyed whenever I look up at the night sky, It is so truly wonderful. The stars, the moon, the rising and setting sun work so perfectly together. On especially beautiful nights you can hear the songs of the free spirits, the Mäbu Lätu. They are what hold this world together and create a perfect balance. They are stewards of life and death, our whole existence depends on them, the Mäbu Lätu." Charpimon said. "The stars are not only practical, but mystic as well. They are representative to time, life, death, and resurrection. Life runs in patterns and circles, the old nurturing the new, the sun setting as the new moon rises. Such is our way, our Tao, our life." Charpimon looked up at the sky. "Truly wondrous."

* * *

Rosie had not been able to sleep, so she wandered the halls of the mountain fortress. The floor was smooth beneath her bare feet, and she was comfortably cool in the long passageways. On the walls were maps, charts, and other wall decorations such as tapestries and paintings. One wall that she came to was hung with a complete map of the Digital World. It looked very old, yet its colors weren't faded. In fact, if you looked closely, you could almost make out tiny Digimon, and they were moving ...

"Fascinating, isn't it?" said a voice from behind Rosie.

"Oh!" she jumped. "Sorry, I didn't hear you coming behind me." said Rosie, straightening up. She had been crouching on the floor, looking at a lower continent.

"Few Digimon, or Humans, do." said Kurayamimon, smiling. "It's one of the best maps of the Digital World in ... The Digital World." he said with a chuckle. "There are many ancient spells put on it. Here, you can use this glass to get a better look at things." he said as he handed her a magnifying glass.

"Oh, thank you." said Rosie taking it. She looked through it at the map, and found that she could see very tiny Digimon moving about in the forest, in the ocean, everywhere in fact. "Oh wow! This is so cool!" said Rosie. "I bet we could find all our friends this way."

"True, but it is more complicated than that." said Kurayamimon. "They could be anywhere, and this map is huge. And then there's the other one ... " He snapped his fingers and the Map dissolved into blackness. Then it re-appeared, and this time everything was backwards. Where there was land on the other map, there was now sea, and vise-versa.

"Oh." said Rosie, rather dejectedly. "It was a good idea when I had it."

"Yes, and there aren't any other looking glasses than that one that you have." said Kurayamimon.

"Oh well." she handed him the looking glass. "I'm sorry, I never really had a chance to thank you for your hospitality and the kindness that you showed us." said Rosie. She bowed. "Thank you very much Kurayamimon."

"It is my pleasure Rosie." said Kurayamimon smiling. "It's late; shall we retire?"

"Yeah. I _am _tired now. Good night." said Rosie.

"Good night." said Kurayamimon.

"Funny ... he didn't even mention the rings ... " thought Rosie.

To Be Continued ...


	18. The Freedom Of Denkimon

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #18

The Freedom Of Denkimon

"All right, I have a plan, and it should work if what I've learned is true." said Nomon. There were some doubtful coughs from the rest of the group, but no one dared to contradict her, not even the obstreperous Hawkmon. "Hawkmon, could you please tell our Digimon ... "

"He says his name is Denkimon." said Hawkmon.

"Oh, okay, could you please tell Denkimon to give me some sort of signal that I can see or hear so that I might be able to locate him easily?" asked Nomon.

"Sure, just a second." said Hawkmon. The sound of his hollow tapping could be heard, and then the buzzing of Denkimon. "All right, he says that he'll light up the bag he's in so you can see him. Keep your eyes open, it'll be fast."

"All right. I'm ready." said Nomon. She did her best to stop herself from blinking. Then she saw it. A bright flash of bluish-yellow static lighted somewhere off to her right, and she was able to pinpoint his exact location. "I'm good to go!" said Nomon. "Hawkmon, if you could please tell him to prepare for the worst, but he will be just fine."

"Sure thing." Said Hawkmon. There were several taps and a few buzzes. "okay capt'n we're good to go!"

"Okay, I'm sorry to do this to you Denkimon, but here goes nothing! Feather Arrows!" She released a wave of un-poisoned feathers onto the bag where Denkimon was. There was an electrical flash and a short yelp. Then all was quiet and dark again. "Denkimon? Are you okay?" asked Nomon.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay." said a weak voice from the corner.

* * *

It was just before sunrise, and Mark and Kuzumon had gotten ready for their departure. As they walked down the large sweeping stairs, they were able to see that all of Poad's family, and a few of the guests were gathered there. "What's all this for Poad?" Mark asked innocently.

"Why, it's your farewell gathering." Poad said smiling. "For you Mark and Kuzumon, we would like to present these backpacks. They have all that you need inside of them." He said. In each paw he held a small green backpack. Mark and Kuzumon gladly accepted them, and strapped them on. They were unusually light. "And walking staffs." He handed each his appropriate staff. "One more thing you should know is that the food in there is flat, and you only need a little to sustain you. It is called lembas." Poad said smiling. "It tastes very good."

"Thank you gracious Poad, we are forever in your debt." Kuzumon said.

"Thank you so much!" Mark and Kuzumon said simultaneously, and bowed. There was applause throughout the hall, these were the most gracious guests that they had seen in a long time. As they walked through the doors, they were bathed in flower petals and pats on the back.

At the door Poad's wife, Nora, who presented them with two dark green cloaks. "Be safe and take care of yourselves." she said warmly.

"Thank you, we will." Mark assured her. He smiled. He felt bad leaving the Inn, but it felt good to be on the road with Kuzumon again. And then they disappeared into the morning sun.

"Wow, it's like we were war heroes or great warriors or something, huh?" Mark said to Kuzumon after a few moments of walking.

"Oh, but you are, you both are." Poad said to himself, and then faded from sight.

"Wake up wake up!" yelled Mel and Charpimon at everyone else there. Ryoshi sprung awake and nearly fell out of the loft.

Vishomon woke up also and mumbled something like, "Mumumum ... Ay, tus ergo ... " Charpimon and Mel giggled. Just then the same Guilmon maiden from the night before came in carrying a tray of toasted bread, marmalade, cooked eggs, and some more water.

"Oh, thank you!" said just about everyone there. They climbed down from the straw loft and bowed. The maiden Guilmon giggled, no one had ever bowed to her before.

"You all are so polite!" she giggled as she set down the tray.

"Miss, if I may say so, is there anything that we can do to repay you? Any chores you need help with?" asked Wormmon.

"Well, there are the daily chores, and the wheat needs harvesting, but you should ask my father that." she said smiling. "Just come to the house when you are done with breakfast."

* * *

"Strange, this ring, it seems to have a life of its own ... " thought Caleb, as he fingered his ring. It glinted in the light of the sunrise. Caleb hadn't been able to sleep much, as he had much to think about. He sat on the window seat in his room, the cold stones comforting on his fevered skin. _"I wonder if Mark is okay. I'm sure he's fine with that Gabumon and his partner, but ... I don't know."_

"Caleb? What's wrong?" asked Elsemon. He, on the other hand, had been able to sleep quite well.

"Oh, nothing really, just thinking. I mean, what is really going on? One minuet we were at summer camp, having the time of our lives, and now we're here, stuck in this other dimension where we have no idea what's happening or where we are, or even how to get home." Caleb said hopelessly.

"And that's nothing? I'd hate to hear what your real troubles are." said Elsemon. He sat down next to Caleb. "I can't really help you with exactly where we are, or how to get home. But if there is a way, I will always stand by your side, no matter what happens." He looked Caleb directly in the eye. "Forever."

"Wow, now that's loyalty." thought Caleb. "Thanks Elsemon." He said smiling. "I feel a lot better."

"Yeah! Now let's go and have some breakfast!" said Elsemon, springing to his feet.

"Hmmm ... Food?" asked Michael from the next bed over. Elsemon and Caleb exchanged impish glances, and them jumped on top of Michael and started whacking him with their pillows. "Arg! Hey, get off!"

To Be Continued ...


	19. The Plan, Sickles, And Magic Rings

Blatant LotR reference in here. Just shoot me, ok?

* * *

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #19

The Plan, Sickles, And Magic Rings

"Thank you Nomon, for freeing me from that wretched bag." Said Denkimon gratefully. After he had been freed, he was able to remove everyone else's shackles and chains.

"But, I don't understand," Asked a male Gatomon. "How were you able to survive Nomon's attack?"

"Well, it was something that I learned from Kurayamimon's hench-dragon Karasumon. She is really a corrupted Human-Partnered Digimon. When she _tried_ to kill me, some force caused the wounds she inflicted to rapidly heal. It must be that we are meant to work as a team and during battle, if either one of us accidentally hurts an ally, they wouldn't remain mortally wounded." Mused Nomon.

"Perhaps, but I'm just glad that no one else got hurt." Said Usamon.

"But what I don't get is, why couldn't we hear or see Denkimon before? I mean, he was just in a bag." Asked Veemon.

"Well, that's just it. It wasn't JUST a bag. It was made out of rubber. And I am an electric type Digimon, so if I was shackled to the walls with metal shackles, I could have blown up most of the dungeon. So I was tied up and gagged in a rubber bag." Said Denkimon. He shuddered. "Even my gag and chords I was bound with were rubber. So that electrical flair really took a lot out of me."

"Okay Nomon, you're the boss. We've gotten this far all in one piece, what's the next part of the plan?" Asked Usamon.

"Well, I would suggest that we rest, but some one might come back while we are free. If we could reach up to that window, we could blast my way out." Said Nomon.

"Wait, Denkimon, do you think that if you could reach those metal bars you could blast them off the wall?" Asked Patamon.

"Maybe, I'm still very depleted of energy ... " Said Denkimon.

"Well, if Human partnered Digimon can't harm each other, maybe we can share energy." Suggested Nomon. "Denkimon, come over here. Now concentrate. Think of my energy going into you. This just might work." Said Nomon. She took Denkimon's hands.

"Try, try, TRY!"

* * *

"So, you be wanting to help?" Asked the leader of the Guilmon clan. He was taller than the rest of the Guilmon and boasted a long scar across his left eye and held a gnarled wooden staff in his clawed hand.

"Yessir!" Said Mel and Charpimon. They were seated in a kneeling position on the smooth wood floor in front of the clan leader, who was resting on a bench-like chair.

"We should always repay our debts." added Wormmon.

"The small one speaks the truth." Said the Guilmon leader. "If you are sure that you want work, then you shall have work. It will be hard."

"We realize this." Said Ryoshi.

"The wheat is ready for harvesting, so you shall be given sickles and banana leaf hats to block out the sun." Said the Guilmon leader. "Welcome to my village; my name is Pan."

"Thank you Pan!" said everyone. They bowed low and introduced themselves, then beaconed to stand.

"You shall go to the town's square and receive the equipment." Said Pan. They filed out of the neat room and into the warm sun. Lexxy had been encouraged to rest more, but she insisted to help with the work.

"Well, here goes nothing." said Lexxy.

* * *

"Welcome guests of the Stone Fortress atop Kurayami mountain. Please enjoy your meal in the grand dining hall this morning. Kurayamimon will be joining you after breakfast." said a guard dressed in black and gold. She lifted up the visor of her helmet, to reveal a face of golden fur, bright blue eyes ringed with black, and purple markings underneath her eyes, a very tall Renamon. "I will be at the front gate, if I am needed. And it is a courtesy to wear your rings, they were dearly made by Kurayamimon himself." She turned and stepped out of the hall, and closed the massive doors behind her.

The group was gathered in the huge hall from the other night. There were platters of good food set out all along the length of the table, and it looked delicious. After eating, the group waited for Kurayamimon to return.

They slipped their rings on when they heard his soft steps approaching. Suddenly the doors sprung open to reveal Kurayamimon. He was wearing a long black, silver, and gold cloak and a black Japanese style suit. "Ash Nazg Durbatulûk, Ash Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakatulûk Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul!" And all went black.

* * *

"Denki Blaster!" yelled Denkimon, overloading the metal bars of the prison with electrical energy. The blew away from the wall and the tower of Digimon fell over into a large heap. They waited for any signs of guards or Kurayamimon, but none came.

"I think it's safe to get out now." Said Veemon softly. Denkimon climbed out of the hole he had made, carefully and quietly.

"We have to climb up a well-like thing here, it goes up for about ten feet, but we should be able to get out okay. I'm going to climb up to check for guards." He disappeared from sight for a few minuets until he yelled back down, "Come on out!"

Using themselves as a living Digimon ladder, they began to send each other up through the breech. Soon they were all outside, in the pale morning.

To Be Continued ...


	20. Escape From The Dungeon

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #20 

Escape From The Dungeon

"Oh blessed Sun!" said the male Gatomon joyfully.

"Yeah, but don't get too excited just yet." said Nomon, looking down the wind blasted mountain side. "We still have to get away from this horrible mountain and find our friends. We still could be caught." Nomon looked around. She could clearly see the other Digimon that she had gotten to know so well. Hawkmon must have fought in those wars he talked about; he had a black patch tied over one eye, and several scars on his face and wings. He was shorter and stockier than other Hawkmon she had seen, but that was made up by his nasty and tough look. Usamon really did look just like his brother and sister, except he was black and red, and had only two horns. The other two Nomon were a married couple, the male with a more green-blue colored tail. The Veemon was rather skinny and thin, and had bags under his eyes. He looked very old and haggard. The male Gatomon had pierced ears and several extra tail rings. His fur was slightly tanner than normal Gatomon, and his stripes were black. The Patamon just looked like a Patamon, albeit a bit small.

"Arright cap'n, where to now?" asked Hawkmon, as he walked over to Nomon. All eyes turned expectantly.

"Down the mountain. And from there ... " her speech broke off. After thinking for a second she turned to Hawkmon and said, "You fought in a war, right?"

"Several."

"Were there any underground organizations at that time?" asked Nomon.

A smile crept across Hawkmon's face, and he said, "I like how you think, Nomon. I like how you think."

* * *

"Mark and Kuzumon had been walking for about three hours by now, and had only stopped for a quick breakfast of the lembas and water. They were enjoying each other's silent company, and the beauty of the forest. _"This is nice; Kuzumon has short legs too, so I don't have to worry about being left behind. He's great."_

Mark thought. He smiled. Kuzumon really was the best friend. "I'm glad you think so." Kuzumon said. "What? I didn't say anything." Mark said, a little surprised.

Kuzumon stopped. "But I could have sworn that you just said something. I heard you say that I was great."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't say it, I thought it. Can you read minds?" Mark asked, excited about this new discovery.

"Well, no, but maybe it has to do with the fact that we are partnered together." Kuzumon reasoned. "Try thinking of something else."

"Uh, OK." Mark said. He closed his eyes and said, "OK, I'm thinking of a number between one and one hundred."

"Seventy Four." Kuzumon said confidently.

"Wow! You're right!" Mark said smiling in surprise and delight. "This means that we can talk to each other through our minds!"

"Telepathically." Kuzumon added.

"I wonder if the others can do this." Mark said. Then he felt a pang of guilt. "We sure did spend a long time at the Inn. We should have been out, looking for the others."

"It was only a few days." Kuzumon said, trying to comfort his friend.

"I know, but still ... "

"Chin up Mark, everything will be fine." Kuzumon said, wrapping a wing-hand around Mark's shoulders, lifting himself off the ground. "Come on, let's go find them!"

Mark seemed to brighten up a bit. "Yeah, OK!" he said, and they went running down the forest path, laughing with each other.

* * *

"Hey diddle diddle," sang Mel. 

"The mon and the Sickle," continued Charpimon.

"Oh would you stop singing that annoying song?" hollered Lexxy. Mel and Charpimon had made up a song to the tune of 'Hey diddle diddle.' That was two hours ago.

"Wow, she must be feeling better." said Charpimon to Mel, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, she only yells like this when she's in a good mood!" said Mel as she whacked down a group of wheat stocks.

"I'd hate ta see what she's like when she's in a BAD mood!" said Ryoshi. Everyone had to laugh at this, even Lexxy.

_"I haven't felt this good in such a long time."_ thought Lexxy. _"Maybe the Digital World isn't half bad."_

"Los pollitos dicen 'piyo piyo piyo' cuando tiene hambre, cuando tiene frio ... " Mel and Charpimon started to sing.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

_"What ... happened ... "_ thought Caleb. He opened his eyes, but couldn't see anymore than when they were closed. It was as if all light was extinguished from the room they were in, if room is the right word ... There was a feeling in the room of a vast openness and it was terribly cold. Gasping for breath he wheezed, "Can anyone hear me?" He called out to emptiness. His voice seemed dull and disembodied. He thought he heard a faint reply, but that's all it was, faint. 

Caleb continued to think of ways to escape, where he was, what it was that Kurayamimon yelled out, and why had he betrayed them? He couldn't feel his hands or feet, or what they were being held down by, and he was totally dis-oriented. _"I wonder if I'm still wearing the ring Kurayamimon gave me. Why didn't I realize it was a trick before?"_ he continued thinking. He hadn't noticed it yet, but the darkness seemed to be lifting from the room. As it did, he was able to see where he was. "Oh my word ... !"

"Sure there were underground organizations, during every war. I know of a few hidden areas, but I'm not sure if they still exist. I remember a few villages and clans being near the river over there. That would be my best guess." Hawkmon said as he pointed south-east-east, down the river.

"All right. Let's get a move on, we don't want to be caught out in the sun." Nomon said as she turned to the group. They nodded silently, and began to make their way down the mountain side.

To Be Continued ...


	21. Reunion Of Friends

The Digimon Adventure 01

A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04

Episode #21

Reunion Of Friends

As the escaped group of Digimon made their way down the mountain towards the river, the sun rose slowly into the sky. They finally came to the river, where they all slipped silently into the water, even Gatomon.

Nomon sighed as she lowered herself into the cool water. "I don't remember the last time I was in a river." she whispered to the others. They all smiled, the water felt really good on their aches, pains and cuts. Usamon, Terriermon, and Lopmon made a raft with their ears and they all slipped slowly down stream, to the safe haven that Hawkmon had promised.

After half wading, half swimming for at least two miles, Hawkmon began to make towards the western bank. "All right, if we haven't been found by any dark forces by now, chances are that we won't be." he said. After helping the others out of the water, they traveled for a time through the thinning wood.

Suddenly, the female Nomon picked up her ears and stood for a few seconds, listening. "I hear blades, harvesting. Are we close Hawkmon?"

Hawkmon listened also. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Yes, we are getting closer."

* * *

"Hey Kuzumon?" Mark asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, do you have any kind of plan? I mean, this world must be humongous, where can we find our friends?"

"Well, we are right now traveling towards a small farming community; I figure that your friends would have probably stopped by there for a meal and a place to sleep. They can tell us some useful information if they have." Kuzumon said smiling.

"Wow, this is going to be such an adventure!" Mark said smiling back at Kuzumon.

As they traveled, the sun climbed higher in the sky. They stopped again for lunch and a nap, they really weren't in any kind of rush. As they slept singing could be heard, and it was growing louder. Mark sat up, and Kuzumon was awoken as well.

"What's up?" Kuzumon asked Mark.

"I don't know... sounds like someone's coming down the road." Mark said.

Kuzumon frowned a bit. "Perhaps we should get out of sight, just in case."

"Kuzumon, now why on earth would they be singing such a happy song if they were dangerous?" Mark reasoned.

"You never know." Kuzumon said. "These days, anything could happen, and Digimon aren't as nice as they used to be."

"Gee sounds like Home." Mark said sadly. Hearing the footfalls of the travelers now, Mark and Kuzumon ducked down behind an especially large root of a nearby tree.

"...Eurus...

...Afer Ventus ...

...so the world goes round and round

with all you ever knew -

They say the sky high above

is Caribbean blue...

...Borwas...

...Zephryus...

...if all you told was turned to gold,

if all you dreamed was new,

imagine sky high above

is Caribbean blue...

...Eurus...

Afer Ventus...

...Boreas

Zephryus...

...Africus..."

_"Wow, they're good."_ Mark thought to Kuzumon.

_"Yes but, _nimium ne crede colori_: Trust not too much to a beautiful complexion, or in this case, a beautiful song."_ Kuzumon thought back.

_"I guess, but I'm sneaking a look."_ thought Mark. He peeked his head just above the tree root, enough to see the passing caravan, traveling the same way they were. There were Gatomon, Veemon, Toocanmon, Bucchimon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Usamon, Opossummon, Salamon, Palmon, Armordillomon, Agumon, Biyomon, and their related forms, all dressed with bright shawls, cloth and jewelry. Almost all of them were dancing and singing. There were white covered wagons, being pulled by Monochromon.

Suddenly Mark and Kuzumon were lifted into the air by an Antylamon. "Hello there." she said softly. Kuzumon glared at Mark in a kind of 'I-told-you-so' way. Mark smiled and shrugged. "Now you boys wouldn't happen to be lost, would you?" she asked them in the same soft voice.

"No no, we're just traveling ... " Mark said. "... along the road ... " He smiled weakly. "... in the same direction ... "

"Ah I see. I tell you what, why don't you travel with us? We are going the same direction after all."

"You mean that we could come along with you?" Mark asked eagerly.

"Yes." replied Antylamon, smiling. "Come with me." She put them down and began walking towards the passing caravan. Mark and Kuzumon picked up their packs and walking sticks, and ran after her.

_"Mark! I told you to stay hidden!"_ Kuzumon thought angrily.

_I was, until that Antylamon came up from behind us! Besides, she's offering us a ride, and they all look so nice … "_ Mark thought back.

_"Trust not too much a … "_ Kuzumon began again.

_"Oh can it."_ Mark thought playfully, and smiled. They quickly caught up with Antylamon, who lifted them up onto a caravan wagon next to the driving Armordillomon who was wearing a straw hat and overalls.

"Howdy!" he said in a cheerful type manner. "Ma' name's Armordillomon! And who might you be?"

"We might be wanting to keep our business to ourselves." Kuzumon said, folding his wing-hands and closing his eyes.

"Aw, don't mind him, he's just worried." said Mark. "My name is Mark, and this is Kuzumon."

"Glad to meet ya!" Armordillomon said. They traveled for a few moments in silence, until Armordillomon said, "We here gypsies are traveling around, and our mystics tell that there's war a brewing ... we will all be needed if there is battle. How about you? Are you going to fight?"

This news greatly alarmed Kuzumon and Mark. "You mean, the fighting is about to start?" Kuzumon asked with panic. "We are supposed to be at the battle front, with the others ..."

"I understand your frustration, but just stay with us, and we can get you to the battle front, and do training on the way." Armordillomon said. "We may be able to sing and dance well, but we are also able to fight like no one else."

"Training? You mean like learning how to fight?" Mark asked Armordillomon.

"Yes." Armordillomon replied, quite matter-of-factly.

_"Kuzumon, this sounds like a really good idea, do you think that we should stay here?"_ Mark asked his partner.

_"Well, I guess that we could, it would be beneficial, and we would eventually meet up with everyone ... "_ Kuzumon began.

_"Great!"_ Mark finished. _"This is going to be great Kuzumon, you'll see."_

_

* * *

_

As Mel, Charpimon, Lexxy, Ryoshi and Vishomon worked, a bell sounded. A simultaneous sigh went up from the field workers. "Lunch Time!"

"Yay!" cried Mel and Charpimon. They ran towards the lunch tables, and were the first there.

"Oh good. Now that your hear, you can help me set the tables!" said the pretty Guilmon maiden as Mel and Charpimon arrived at the tables. Their faces fell, but they obliged. "By the way, my name is PanDulse."

"Yes, I recognize you from before." said Charpimon as she set a few plates down on the table. "Are you related to Pan, the clan leader?"

"Yes, I'm his sister daughter." she said smiling.

"Sister Daughter? How can you be his sister and his daughter at the same time?" asked Mel, rather dreading the answer.

Charpimon and PanDulse exchanged glances and burst out laughing; almost dropping the plates they were holding. "You're so funny Mel!" said PanDulse. "I'm not his sister AND his daughter, I'm his sister's daughter."

"Oh, you mean you're his niece."

"What's a niece?" asked Charpimon and PanDulse.

"A niece is a sister daughter, I guess." said Mel simply.

"Oh!" Charpimon and PanDulse exclaimed. They continued to giggle and talk until others began to arrive. There were all sorts of good breads, fruits, vegetables, and meats to eat. Mel and Charpimon were beginning to drool over the food. As the Guilmon gave thank and blessed the food, a group of strangers appeared at the edge of the clearing.

* * *

As the darkness lifted, Caleb could see that he was strapped against the northern cliff face, where the sun was beginning to rise. He looked down and had to quickly close his eyes again, because he thought he could see clouds moving underneath his feet. If he wasn't careful, he would be sick. Instead, he tried looking over to his right and left. On his right Elsemon was also tied to the mountain side.

"Elsemon ... " he said, trying to call to his partner, but his voice was still weak, and the wind was blowing hard now. He looked to his left, and there was Michael, and Darikomon in that order. _"Where is Karasumon, or Rosie? I knew it! Karasumon is a traitor! She must have taken Rosie somewhere!"_ he thought bitterly.

He looked forwards again, and saw the huge hovering shape of the evil one, Kurayamimon. He tried to call out to him, but his voice was totally gone now. He could see that Kurayamimon was dressed in fine robes and had armor on his face, arms, legs and wings. He was standing upon a dark circle of moving shapes and symbols, muttering a spell or incantation of some sort. Suddenly he opened his closed eyes, and they burned a bright gold. "NOW!"

* * *

Hawkmon hobbled toward the group of Guilmon. Panting hard he managed to say, "I am a warrior of the Sanctified Fire, and I call for your aid." and then he collapsed.

Lexxy turned toward the group and saw Nomon as she emerged from the bushes. With a cry she stumbled forwards and ran up to Nomon, to catch her in her arms. "Nomon! Nomon it's really you ! I'm so sorry!" she cried, bathing Nomon's face with tears.

Nomon returned just as many tears and hugged Lexxy tightly. "I'm so very sorry Lexxy, I shouldn't have ... " Nomon began, but another sob shook her body.

During this joyful reunion, The other two Nomon were helping Hawkmon to his feet. He looked over at Nomon and Lexxy where they were, and mumbled, "Mushy ... "

Nomon overheard, and playfully batted at Hawkmon with her tail. Suddenly she burst out laughing. All the built up stress came out and soon both Lexxy and Nomon were hugging and laughing and crying all at the same time.

To Be Continued ...


	22. Healing Of Nomon, Separation Of Souls

The Digimon Adventure 01  
A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04  
Episode #22  
Healing Of Nomon, Separation Of Souls

"I can't believe you're here Nomon! I thought I had lost you forever!" said Lexxy. She was sitting next to Nomon as the Mermaid Digimon lay in a bed, while her wounds were being treated by Elecmon. They were in the temporary infirmary tent. The noon sun was slanting through the thin roof and giving the interior a dreamy golden look.

Elecmon stood up and recovered his bag. "Well, she should be fine now, just keep her warm and I'll be back each day to change her bandages." He bowed. "I'm very glad to see yourself feeling better, Lexxy." he said.

She smiled. "Yes, I have been feeling much better. Much better than I've felt in a long time. Thank you very much," she said, and she bowed.

"I am glad." he said, blushing a little and smiling. Chuckling, he left.

"So Nomon, what happened? I mean, how did you get here?" Asked Lexxy as she sat down next to Nomon.

Nomon sat up a bit in bed. "Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Believe me, I have enough time." said Lexxy smiling.

"Well, after we separated, I found my way to a small fishing village and stayed there. The next day, it was attacked by the Stingmon guard. They took all of us to Kurayami Mountain and questioned us. I was alone for a long time, and I was questioned by Karasumon and Kurayamimon himself. Karasumon is a traitor, as is Kurayamimon. Then I was chained up with the other Digimon in an even darker and forgotten dungeon." said Nomon.

"How do you know that Karasumon is a traitor?" asked Lexxy.

"We were friends at one point, when we were children. We played together, and went to the same school. But something corrupted her, and I fear whoever is around her would be in danger." said Nomon, her face darkening with sadness.

"Well, I don't know Karasumon, so I think we'll be safe." said Lexxy.

"But not for long, we must go back to the fortress and fight Kurayamimon, to remove his corruption from off the face of the earth." Nomon said with such resolve and force that Lexxy moved back a ways.

"But, if we go back, I could lose you, or you could lose me." she said. "Again." she added sadly.

"Nomon, are you in here?" asked a familiar voice. "Oh, hello." said Hawkmon as he walked into the infirmary tent.

"Ah yes, this is Hawkmon, Lexxy. Lexxy, Hawkmon." said Nomon. "He helped us find Denkimon and get out of the Dungeon."

"Glad to meet you." Hawkmon said gruffly.

"Thank you, Hawkmon, for helping Nomon and the others escape." said Lexxy. She bowed for the second time that day. "I am forever indebted to you Hawkmon."

"Aw, it was nottin." he said blushing and frowning a little.

* * *

"No, no ... jab, jab, cross, hook! Not jab, jab, jab, jab." said a Veemon in a white jacket and pants tied with a black belt. "Again." He told Mark and Kuzumon. 

"Allright, I'll try." Mark mumbled.

"NO! You shall do or not do, there is no try." the Veemon said with such force that Mark and Kuzumon took a step back.

"Then we shall do!" Kuzumon said. They had been training with the rest of the Gypsies for almost an hour now, and they were worn out. Before that they had dancing and singing. By the time they were all finished for the night, everyone was barley able to bow to the sensei and crawl into bed.

_"OK, maybe it was a bad idea to stay with the Gypsies."_ Mark said softly at the end of their lesson. Even his brain hurt.

_"Well, perhaps, but we are receiving beneficial training, and we will need it when we are in battle."_ Kuzumon replied.

_"True, but I don't see why I need to learn how to fight as well."_ Mark thought back as they climbed into their sleeping bags.

Kuzumon turned towards his partner and thought, _"Well, it's not like you are not going to fight. Mark, Humans weren't brought into this world just to make friends, they are going to become some of the strongest fighters there are. I don't know how, but they will be."_

_"I never thought about it that way, I guess your right, but I can't launch attacks like some of the Digimon here, I'm not even a Digimon! How will I be able to fight against other Digimon? I'm barley able to make it through one of Sensei Veemon's classes!" _Mark thought with panic.

Kuzumon shrugged. _"The Gods will find a way, I don't know exactly how, but they will find a way."_

_

* * *

_

After the shout of "NOW!" by Kurayamimon, it was unusually quiet, even the sound of the wind diminished. But the air became extremely cold. Suddenly Caleb felt like he was dividing into two parts, as if every cell in his being was being separated into two. It was highly uncomfortable. He shut his eyes tighter and tried to wiggle free, his insides began to ache and itch, and it was maddening. He didn't care if he fell to the depths below; he had to escape Kurayamimon and whatever spell he had cast on him.

But as soon as it had begun, it finished. He felt so weak; as if a part of him had been ripped form his frame. He dared himself to open his eyes, but wished he hadn't. _"Am I dead?"_ He thought, for he was staring into his own face.

* * *

"So, you escaped from the Fortress, got down the side of the mountain, and traveled IN the river to this village?" Asked Lexxy, amazed at her partner's resilience. 

"Well, yes." said Nomon. They were all seated at a low table in the infirmary tent. The sun was getting low in the sky. "But I don't think it is important HOW we got out, it's WHY he had us there. My theory is that he can somehow use Human Partnered Digimon for his evil plans. Am I right Denkimon?" asked Nomon to Denkimon.

"Yes, I was partnered to a human. But like Nomon and Lexxy, I have been separated from him." said Denkimon. He sighed. "I miss him."

"What is his name?" asked Mel.

"Fritz. He's really nice." said Denkimon.

"Hm, never heard of him, but I'll remember that name." said Mel.

"No you won't, you're horrible at remembering names!" said Charpimon.

Laughing Mel said, "Well, I'll try any way!"

To Be Continued ...


	23. Virus Double, War Approaches!

The Digimon Adventure 01  
A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04  
Episode #23  
Virus Double, War Approaches!

"Nomon, I don't know if I can let you go back to that fortress, I mean, it's so dangerous, and I don't like it when you fight." said Lexxy. She was sitting next to Nomon's bed, while Elecmon changed her bandages.

"Sound's like you've got a real problem here." Elecmon said as he applied a light green salve to one of Nomon's whip marks on her back.

"Yeah, I know." Nomon said. "But while we wait, Kurayamimon just gets stronger, and if we procrastinate this too long, he will corrupt the whole world!"

Lexxy sighed and looked down at her hands. Just then Mel and Charpimon walked in, Mel wiping her forehead with a bandanna.

"Hey Lexxy-san, how are you?" Mel said smiling.

"Mel, I told you that you don't have to be so formal with me." Lexxy said with mock disapprovement. Mel smiled.

"So, can I cal you No-chan?" Charpimon asked Nomon.

"Sure!" Nomon said smiling. "And I'll call you Charpi-chan!"

Mel was smiling at her Digimon's outgoingness until she saw how worried Lexxy looked. "Lexxy, what's wrong? You look troubled."

"Yes, I suppose I am." said Lexxy quietly. Charpimon and Nomon continued to chatter in the background. "Truth be told, I'm afraid of loosing Nomon ... again."

"I understand Lexxy, I mean, you just got reunited with her." Mel began. "I don't like it when Charpimon fights either, and we've only battled once. But soldiers in a war must do their duty, and the way I see it, we are here for a purpose greater than all of us. If the Digimon's situation is so desperate that they need to bring in warriors from another world, then the fact must be that we are the only ones that can fix their problem. I know it is hard, but, our duty awaits."

Lexxy looked up at Mel. Was it just her, or the light, or her point of view, but did Mel look like a warrior clad in armor? "Mel ... " Lexxy said softly, almost surprised.

"Oh, sorry you know how I get, when I'm all rallied up like this." she said blushing and rubbing the back of her neck absent mindedly.

"I understand Mel. About everything. Thank you." Said Lexxy standing up. She smiled. "Thanks."

"Blah! More mushy!" Hawkmon said from across the tent.

"Hawkmon!"

"What?"

* * *

"Here Denkimon, this should help you feel much better." said the Elecmon dai-fu. He attached two metal wire ends to Denkimon's neck. The other ends were attached to an electrical generator. Switching it on, fresh energy flowed into Denkimon's body. Denkimon sighed with content and relaxed a bit. "This will automatically shut off in one half hour, so please, make yourself comfortable." Elecmon said.

Outside the tent, the two Vishomon were talking with Mel, Charpimon, Wormmon, and Lexxy.

"We need to get back to our homes now, I saw you through to safety Lexxy, now ye have friends to take care of yeself." said Vishomon.

"My fish await!" said Ryoshi. "I would love to stay and have an adventure with you, but my true home is by the river. I'll take Vishomon to her home as well." He said, bowing.

"I'll miss you two." Lexxy said sadly. But then she smiled. "I will keep you forever in my heart, good luck to you both!"

"Thanks for helping us find Lexxy's Digivice Ryoshi, and for keeping Lexxy safe Vishomon." Mel said. Charpimon nodded.

"What about you Wormmon?" Charpimon asked.

"I want to stay with you and fight against Kurayamimon." Wormmon said with force. "I never liked him anyway."

"Well, I'll have to agree with you on that!" Lexxy said, laughing.

Ryoshi looked up at the setting sun. "Well, be best be off." The group walked with the two Vishomon to the river, where a small boat was docked.

"A parting gift." said Pan. He was holding two white staffs with a lighted crystal at the top. "And to light your way." He said, handing each traveler their staff.

"Thank you Pan, for your hospitality and kindness." the two Digimon said together as they bowed. They got into the small vessel, and shouting their goodbyes, cast off. And they were gone into the setting sun.

* * *

_"Am I dead?" _Caleb thought, for he was staring directly into his own eyes. His eyes blinked. _"No, if I was dead, then my eyes wouldn't blink."_ His reflection or what ever it was, smirked, and slowly began to move away. As his clone moved away, Caleb could see that it was standing at the feet of Kurayamimon, who was still standing on the black circle of symbols. Next to it was a copy of Elsemon, Michael, and Darikomon. They were all dressed in black armor and cloth.

Caleb felt exhausted, but still tried to struggle free. He felt limp and worn out. Looking to the left he could see Michael struggling slightly in his shackles. _"I don't know why I didn't notice this before, but we're not wearing the black cloths Kurayamimon gave us! And I don't think the rings either."_ But he couldn't really tell, because the cold was making his arms and legs go numb. Suddenly the world went black again.

* * *

"I'm going to really miss them." said Lexxy. It was the morning after Vishomon and Ryoshi left. "Vishomon was one of my best friends."

"But you have me now." Nomon said. Her wounds were healing nicely, but there would still be scars.

"Well, yes." Lexxy said. "But that doesn't mean that I won't miss Vishomon and Ryoshi."

"I know, but I want you all to myself." Nomon said smiling.

"Wow! I feel so much better!" Denkimon said, jumping out of bed. He had slept the whole night after his charge up. As he danced around something in his back cracked. "OW! Maybe not." Hawkmon chuckled. "Grr! Wanna rassle?" Denkimon said playfully and jumped on top of Hawkmon, who whacked him with a pillow.

"Hey, we've been here for nearly three days now, so shouldn't we be moving out? I mean, I have this bad feeling that the more time we waste, the worse our situation will become." Charpimon said. "I need to fight. War approaches."

"When did you get in here?" asked Lexxy.

"I spent the night in the infirmary tent, watching the others. Veemon isn't looking so good." said Charpimon. She hugged her knees to her chest and sighed.

"Oh" said Lexxy and Nomon. They glanced over at Veemon. He was sleeping fitfully, but he looked better than a few days before.

Suddenly Mel burst into her room, holding a buzzing and beeping Digivice in her hand. "There's something wrong! War approaches!"

To Be Continued ...


	24. Resurrection Of The Digivices

The Digimon Adventure 01  
A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04  
Episode #24  
Resurrection Of The Digivices

"What? Mel, what are you talking about?" Lexxy said, running over to where Mel was standing in the door way.

"The war for the Digital world has begun. Kori Kami-sama has told me." Mel said, her eyes and voice seeming far off.

* * *

It was early morning, and after a quick breakfast, the caravan was off again. Mark and Kuzumon were still dosing in the back of Armordillomon's wagon when they were awakened by urgent beeping. Mark's eyes snapped wide open and he reached around a little disoriented for the alarm clock. He finally figured out that the source of the beeping was his Digivice. He un-clipped it from his belt and stared at is for a moment, a little dumbly. Then it all clicked. "Kuzumon! the Digivice is working again!" He said excitedly. 

"May I see it?" Kuzumon asked. Mark handed it to him. "It must mean that we are to go the Kurayami Mountain. Armordillomon! Where is this caravan headed?"

"Why, North-East-East, why?" he replied.

"North-East-East, huh?" Kuzumon mumbled. "Just the place we need to go. There is a stop along the way, yes?"

"Yeah, a small farming community, why?" Armordillomon asked.

"We may need to prepare for war there, I have a feeling ... I don't know how to describe it but I feel like War is at hand. When will we arrive there?" asked Kuzumon, with just as much interest.

"About early afternoon, it's not too far. Oops duck, low branch." replied Armordillomon.

* * *

When Michael came to again, he was no longer shackled to a wall. He was lying in a bed, away from the wind and that horrible Kurayamimon. _"Was it all just a dream?" _Michael thought. But the more conscious he became, the more he knew it was not a dream. He felt extremely weak, and the room he was in had no windows. He tried to sit up, but was too weak to move much at all. He looked over to his right and saw Caleb and Elsemon in two beds. With great effort he looked over to his left and saw Darikomon lying in a bed too. "... Hey, Darikomon ..." but his voice was too soft to hear. He fell asleep again. 

Michael awoke later, but he couldn't really tell if it was later because he didn't have any way to tell time. He felt a little better, and stronger. He sat up in bed and looked around the room he was in. It was fairly good sized, and perfectly round. There was a cart with food on it in the middle of the room, near a table with four places set at it. Getting out of bed he found that he was dressed in his old cloths. He walked over to the food; still hot. He picked up a roll and some sort of fruit. Sitting down at the table he ate them slowly. Caleb stirred and moaned. Getting up from his seat he wheeled the cart over to Caleb's bed.

He put a piece of bread into Caleb's mouth and said "Chew." in a weak voice. _"Why can't I talk?"_

Caleb obeyed and sat up. "Where are we?" He said just as hoarse.

"I don't know; some round room." Michael relied. "I'll be right back, I'm going to try and wake up Darikomon and Elsemon." He said, handing Caleb a plateful of food. Once everyone was revived, they all sat at the table to find out what happened.

"All I know is that we were eating in the Dining hall, and when Kurayamimon came in, he shouted a spell or something, and then we all passed out." Caleb said.

"Or the food could have been poisoned." Darikomon said. "Maybe that's why we're so darn tired and weak."

"I was conscious when we were tied to the mountain, I thought I was staring into my own face, right after Kurayamimon finished the spell he was muttering. Perhaps it was a trick, or... or maybe he cloned us!" Caleb said.

"Cloned us? But why would he want to do that?" Elsemon asked.

"Well, it's not unheard of." Darikomon said, thinning out loud. "Or he could have been separating our Chi!"

"What?" Caleb and Michael said together.

"What I mean is... he could have been using a very ancient spell to divide us into many parts. Or it could have been two parts. A good and a bad Chi. Like I said, it's not unheard of." Darikomon said. He opened his closed eyes tiredly. "And perhaps he's using those evil copies of us for his evil plans."

* * *

"War? NOW? And who told you?" Lexxy asked Mel, slightly shaking her friend's shoulders. 

"Kori Kami-sama has spoken; there is war in the north." Mel said, holding up her Digivice. It was working again, and a red arrow was pointing to the dark mountain in the north. "War is at hand!" Mel said again.

"Kurayami Mountain ... " Lexxy said softly.

"That's where I was being held captive!" Nomon said. "Lexxy, we need to go back, to fight! To win!"

_"I know, but I want to keep you safe, I don't want to fight. Wars only cause pain and death."_ Lexxy thought sadly.

To Be Continued ...


	25. A Vision, A Nightmare, A God

The Digimon Adventure 01  
A Combination Of Seasons 01, 02, 03, and 04  
Episode #25  
A Vision, A Nightmare, A God

After the onslaught of all of this information Lexxy had just received, she felt a bit faint. "Mel, I don't think I can go fight Kurayamimon, not after what I've just been through!" Lexxy said, her arms falling limply to her sides.

Mel seemed to be slowly coming out of her trance. "Lexxy, if I know you, and I do, then I know that there is absolutely no way that I can change your mind, but that is only your decision: to go or to stay. Nomon, however, must choose for herself." Mel said as she stared directly into Lexxy's eyes.

"What?" Lexxy blurted, once she had realized what Mel had said. "I can't just let Nomon rush to her death! It wouldn't be loyal of me! Mel, you can't do this! You can't!" She raved.

But Mel wasn't listening; she was going back into her trance. With a gentle motion, she reached up and touched her index finger to the spot between Lexxy's eyebrows. Lexxy stiffened up and then relaxed unnaturally.

* * *

Later that day, Kuzumon and Mark heard a cry from up ahead, "Vandals spotted in the wood!" 

"Vandals! I knew we should not have come with this caravan!" Kuzumon exclaimed.

"Kuzumon, even I know that there is safety in numbers, besides, what's that chance that they'll bother us?" Mark asked.

"The chance that we are carryin' the most valuable products." Armordillomon said.

"Great." Mark said, sarcastically. Just then, a group of Baronmon jumped out of the trees from both sides of the road, and attacked the wagon that Mark, Kuzumon, and Armordillomon were in.

"Now you get out of my Wagon!" Armordillomon said, annoyed. "Diamond Shell!" he yelled, sending two or three of the looters flying.

"Ancient Wind Strike!" Kuzumon yelled, sending a few more flying off. He also used his walking stick to knock a few more out. But he was thrown off the wagon by the leader, who was dressed entirely in black and red.

"Enough of this fooling around, take the goods and go!" he yelled to his comrades.

"Oh no you don't!" Mark yelled back as he jumped on top of the leader's shoulders and commenced in whacking the leader's head with _his_ walking stick. After flailing around, Baronmon was finally able to pry Mark off of his head, and throw him to the ground. Kuzumon was reviving just as Baronmon pointed a sword at Mark.

"Farewell annoying brat!" he snarled.

"Kuzumon!" Mark wailed piteously. His Digivice began to violently beep and buzz, bathing Kuzumon in a bright light. Once more, another light was lit on the Digivice, bringing the total to four.

"NO! Kuzumon Digivolve to ... KawariAirdramon!" Kuzumon yelled, pushing Baronmon into the trees. He was a strong, sleek Dragon Digimon, who had long claws on his hand wings and long golden into red hair. His long ivory horns were pointed, and his chest was heavily armored. "Avengement! Lost Souls Of The Wind!" he yelled. When he lowered his wings, bright spirits of the wind sprung forth, and scoured the Baronmon from the wagon. Some were deleted, including the leader, and the rest fled far into the wood. KawariAirdramon De-Digivolved back into Kuzumon, after absorbing their data. "That was fun." he said flatly, falling to the ground, exhausted and panting.

"Wow! Kuzumon, that was so cool!" Mark said, running towards his partner.

"Well, it was _something_ ... " Kuzumon was able to say. He leaned his head against Mark, who was sitting next to him, and dozed off.

* * *

Caleb woke up, and wished more than ever that he could believe that this was all just a freakish nightmare. But it wasn't. _"This isn't a dream, and I need to remind myself that every time I wake up." _He thought. He sat up in bed and found that there was another food cart in its usual place. "Weird, I wonder who feeds us?" He said quietly to himself. He decided to explore a bit, and maybe walk the sleep off; he felt almost drunk, drugged. First he felt along the whole of the wall; it was totally impermeable. Then he explored the floor foot by foot; again nothing. The last was the ceiling. He was able to touch it by standing on the beds, and the table. Otherwise he had to explore the smooth surface with his sight. 

Soon Michael and the Digimon were awake, and he explained their newest problem. "It's like this room was carved hollow out of one huge rock, how did they get us in here?" Michael said.

"Well I would think that if we got in, there must be a way out." Elsemon said.

"Not necessarily, if Kurayamimon can separate our Chi, then he can most certainly get us into a paradox room." Darikomon said with a sigh.

"So, wait, what is this Chi that you are always talking about?" Michael asked.

"Chi is the energy forces that every being has inside of them. Chi is sometimes separated into two main parts: Masculine and Feminine; red and blue; black and white. If Kurayamimon was somehow able to take our black or dark Chi, then the world is in real trouble." Darikomon said solemnly.

"Why? We can't be that evil." Caleb said.

Elsemon gave him a stern look. "You would be surprised. Without your Light Chi to balance and control it, it will be like a wild-fire like virus running rampant through a computer system, and that's bad news for the Digital World."

"Oh." Caleb said. Their situation really did look bleak.

"But now the real question is, how are we going to get out of here?" Elsemon said. "I mean, we could always try blasting the walls down."

"I would not try that if I were you." A voice said from behind them. They all spun around in their chairs, and Elsemon and Darikomon made a spring for the looming shape of Kurayamimon.

* * *

When Lexxy next opened her eyes, Lexxy found herself in a familiar field. _"No! Not here! I can't stand to see that girl die again!"_ But she did. It was the same as before, the Angel died and became fallen; corrupt. Then when Lexxy was chained herself, she felt cold steel piercing the small of her back. She painfully turned around and saw a long limber shape, also clothed in shadow. But then there was a bright light, and the shadow was gone, as well as her pain and shackles. Lexxy tried to look up at it, but it hurt her eyes, even when she shielded them with her hands. She found her tongue loose to speak and asked, "Who are you?" more in wonder, than as a question. 

"I am Hikarimon, the God of Light, your Guardian Dragon. Lexxy my child, we have much to discuss." he said. He came partially into view: a glowing white Dragon.

"Hikarimon? But, how do you know me? I've never met you in my entire life." Lexxy said, confused.

"You may not know me, but I know you. You called on my powers to defend yourself and your friends from the pack of Lynxmon, changing yourself into DemiHikarimon."

"Well ... yes, I guess I did." Lexxy admitted. "But, I don't understand, was what I did wrong? And is it right to wage war against Kurayamimon?"

"No, and yes. Waging war for a righteous cause, or fighting to defend yourself is right. Kurayamimon must be stopped. I fear that he has been corrupted by a terribly powerful virus. It is up to you and your friends, both Digimon and human alike, to save the Digital World. You are DigiDestined, you have been chosen to save this world and yours from falling into decay. It is your destiny ... " Hikarimon said. His voice and light began to fade.

"Wait! There is still so much that I don't understand!" Lexxy cried, trying to run after him.

"That you must discover on your own ... Save the Digital World ... You are DigiDestined ... " he said. And then he and his light were gone.

Suddenly, Lexxy's eyes snapped open, only to be looking at Mel. She was standing there, at peace and smiling. And then they both passed out, only to be caught by their Digimon, who exchanged glances of bewilderment and surprise.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
